Starting Anew
by elle.whitlock
Summary: When Hermione feels like she's lost everything, she escapes into the muggle world... in a little town called Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1_  
**

The white walls were bare. They held nothing of significance and coincidentally, I could sympathize with these poor walls. Sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed was not what I expected to do weeks after the Final Battle. Celebrating? Maybe. Helping with renovations? Sure. Sitting in a room at St. Mungo's hoping and praying that my best friend, Harry Potter would wake up? Never.

If anyone deserved to be alive, or at least conscious, it was Harry. He was the one that saved us all. He sacrificed himself for the entire wizarding world. And what happens to him? He lands himself in St. Mungo's.

Grabbing his cold hand, I pressed my forehead to it. "I need you to wake up, Harry. You have to wake up." I pleaded to his still form

The Battle at Hogwarts may be over and done with and although our side may have triumphed, we truly lost. There were too many casualties… it really wasn't fair. Isn't good always suppose to triumph? Well, that's what I always thought, anyway.

"Please, Harry. I can't do this without you… I've already lost R-Ron. I can't lose you, too. Please wake up."

_Oh Ron.._ He should be here, too. But when he saw Fred's smiling, still form in front of him, he lost it completely. He and George went on a Death Eater rampage, cursing any dark robed wizard they came across.

"_Ron, George – NO!!" I exclaimed to their quickly retreating forms_

_Harry and I ran after them, but in their rage, we were no match for the two brothers who lost a brother._

"_Sectusempra!" Ron bellowed at the back of a dark figure, "SECTUSEMPRA!!"_

_The dark figure turned to face the one who sent the bloody curse his way. Underneath the black cloak was Barty Crouch Jr. Blood was flowing from him everywhere. There were long, deep gashed across his back and even more horrible gashes along his waist to his stomach. His face expressed pain but his eyes held revenge. Ron was already moving onto his next Death Eater when a shot of green light left Crouch's wand._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Crouch hissed before crumpling to the ground_

_I was out of my element. I didn't even think to send a 'Protego' Ron's way. I was unaware of everything around me.  
_

"_RON!" Harry and I yelled to our friend, but it was too late. Ron's retreating figure stopped in its tracks and fell to the floor with a deafening thud._

"_Ron, Ron!" I screamed, although I knew it was no use. I ran to his lifeless body and adjusted him onto his back to face me, "Ron! Oh God.. You can't be. Please, no! You were supposed to- we had our lives- you can't.. WAKE UP, RON!" I yelled at his body, shaking it roughly_

"_Hermione, don't. We have to place his b-body somewhere." Harry told me rationally, although I heard his voice break, "We have to tell the rest of the Weasley's before they.. we have to go, Hermione." He added, gently moving me aside_

_Through my tears I saw Harry grab Ron from underneath his shoulders and drag him to a safer place. I hastily moved from my spot to grab Ron's ankles. We dragged Ron's body to the corner of the Great Hall before looking for any familiar red heads._

Ron wasn't the only one the suffer that fate. Many of the Weasley's had also lost there lives defending their family. Ginny also lost her life at the hand of a death eater. Bellatrix Lestrange engaged her in a battle, before Mrs. Weasley stepped in. However, in a single moment of distraction, Bellatrix shot the worst of the Unforgiveable curses at the youngest Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley, upon seeing her only daughter's body fall lifelessly to the floor, lost her head. She shot curse after curse and spell after spell. Bellatrix barely had time to recover from her actions. Finally after a few long minutes, Bellatrix took her final bow and lay dead at Mrs. Weasley's trembling feet.

George didn't fare any better. As realization of losing his twin brother, youngest brother, and only sister hit him, he lost his edge. He couldn't be here when Fred wasn't here. There point to life if he couldn't tease Ron. How can a big brother be protective of his only sister if she was taken away? Well, it didn't really matter anymore. Because at the hands of Antonin Dolohov, George took his final breath, with his last thought being of his family. The only Weasley children who made it were Bill and Charlie. From the moment it was announced that we had won the war, Mrs. Weasley quickly ran into the Forbidden Forrest and apparated way. Bill and Charlie visited a bit earlier and informed me that she locked herself in her room. No key or charm could penetrate through the door. They both knew she was somewhat alright because they heard loud and continuous sobs coming from the other side of the door. She didn't even leave when her sons informed her that Mr. Weasley was taken to St. Mungo's.

I believe Mr. Weasley suffered a fate worse than death because Arthur Weasley is laying in a bed, three doors down from Harry and sharing a room with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Why? Because, like Frank and Alice, Mr. Weasley was tortured with the Cruciatus curse for a good while and now he cannot remember or recognize any of his few remaining family memebers.

I couldn't even imagine how Mrs. Weasley was feeling. I have yet to see her, but I will soon. With the loss of Fred, George, Ron and Ginny a piece of her heart was torn out. These were her children. These four human beings were a part of her and now they are no longer. Experiencing such a loss will never go away. It will be with you, haunting you, until your last breath.

"Harry, I can't stand it here. A life without the you and the Weasley's is no life at all." I told him sobbing on the side of his bed, "I can't be here without you to help me through it. Please.."

Suddenly, I heard the door open and saw Neville's familiar face, "Hello, Hermione. How is he?" He asked, as we walked toward me.

"Still the same. He won't wake up."

Neville placed a friendly hand on my shoulder before answering, "He will. If not now, eventually. But he _will_ wake up. I can guarantee you that."

For some unknown reason, I was angry at Neville's statement. I shrugged of the hand that was on my shoulder and roughly stood from the chair to glare at him. "You have no right to promise me anything like that." I seethed, anger dripping from my words. "Harry promised Ron and I that all three of us would make it. That we would see our side defeating that deluded dark wizard. And although Tom Riddle is no more, I don't see how any of it was worth it if Harry and Ron aren't here to see it."

Somewhere in the middle of my rant, tears formed in my eyes and there not flowing freely. I continued to hold Neville's gaze as I fiercely brushed the tears away. Not once did Neville flinch at my words, he held my gaze with sympathy. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me. I pounded on his chest to free myself from him, but he tightened his hold. Then, I began to roughly wriggle myself free only to find myself being pulled closer to his chest. There was absolutely no space between us anymore. I couldn't hit him.. I couldn't move.. so I held on. I wrapped my arms him and sobbed into his chest.

"How can winning the war feel this terrible? I've lost everything! The Weasley's are practically no more, Harry's lying here in a coma.. I thought we were suppose to be happy that we won. We should be celebrating, not feeling miserable."

"Shh.. it's okay, Hermione. It will get better and I promise you – Harry will wake up. It's not in his nature to give up, he will fight til the end. You'll see."

He continued hugging me. I had no intention of letting go. I needed someone for support and Neville was always a good friend of mine.

"I don't know what I would do if Harry doesn't wake up."

"You don't have to worry about that because he _will_ wake up." He replied, pulling away from me slightly to stare into my tear stricken eyes, "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll be here for you every step of the way. I won't leave your side unless you ask me to."

The corners of my mouth upturned the slightest bit. That was the first smiled I've smiled in a long time. I don't even remember that last time I smiled. Although it was nearly non-existent, Neville noticed it.

"There we go. Just try to stay positive. Everything will come together in the end." He told me, pulling the chair towards us, signaling me to sit. I obeyed his silent request and resumed my original position of me holding Harry's hand. Neville and I sat there in silence for the remainder of our stay until we were asked to leave, as visiting hours were coming to an end.

I kissed Harry on his forehead, before brushing some of his unruly hair from his face. "I will look forward to the day you wake up, Harry. I love you."

Neville was waiting for me out in the hallway. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked as I closed the door to Harry's room

"Not tomorrow. I've got to retrieve my parents from Australia and set them right. I've waited long enough." I told him, "But if Harry wakes up, please let me know. Send a patronus... as soon as he wakes up, Neville."

"I will, I promise."

-

-

* * *

**AN: Alright well this will be one long author's note. I just want to make it clear that this is a hp/twlight crossover. It will take about 3 or 4 chapters before the Cullen's and the Hale's make there appearance. Not only is it a crossover, but it is also Jasper/Hermione. Unsual, I know. But bear with me, please! I figured, there are so many Edward/Hermione stories that I'd try my shot at something _really_ different. Besides, Jasper and Hermione my two favorite characters from each book. I pictured the characters from the movies and I do have pictures depicting pretty much everything. Well, character-wise at least. Anyway, I wanted to give a little back story on each book before I get into this fic too much..**

**_Harry Potter_: This obviously takes place a few weeks after DH. I am pretty much following JK's storyline with the expection of a few extra death and injuries - Ron, George, Ginny, Harry, and Mr. Weasley. I know a lot of you may hate me right now, but I have many reasons for this... and you will see why, as this story progresses. But for all you impatient, curious little readers, I'll give you this: I needed to get a lot of people who meant a lot to Hermione out of the way for her to take a drastic action in her life and ****I know a lot of things will be happening to her in the first few chapters, but I need them to happen to her to move the story along. Besides, I have the story pretty much mapped out in my head.**** So! Moving on.. Yes - Ron, George and Ginny are really dead. No - Mr. Weasley will not recover. And I'm just gonna give it away upfront, YES - Harry will wake up. I don't know how soon, but he will.**

**As for _Twilight_: When they enter the fic, it takes place after BD. Again, I am pretty much leaving off where Stephanie left off, with the exception of Jasper and Alice. They are NOT together. I know, I know.. I LOVE jalice, too. But for the sake of this fic, I needed it to be done. Anyway, Alice did meet Jasper in Philadephia, but instead of love, they found a strong bond of friendship. That's all. There is nothing more between them. But don't worry, Alice will eventually find her mate. So in that respect, it is still E/B, R/Em, C/Es, R/J.**

**BTW, I really hope you like it so far. And I'm sorry for all the typo's. I'm posting this at 3:15am, so forgive me if it doesn't really make sense.. I'll re-read it in the morning after a good nights sleep. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably.

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2_  
**

Australia has always been one of the places I planned on visiting after the War - which is one of the main reasons I sent my parents there. But when I altered Jean and Graham Granger's memories to that of Monica and Wendell Wilkins, I figured that when I retrieved them, Harry, Ron, and I could not only restore my parents memories, but we could also vacation here for a short while. After everything that we were bound to experience, a nice vacation would have been nice. But, alas, no Harry and no Ron... I was utterly alone.

The sun was blazing, but I didn't care. I was finally going to see my parents after a long year. I was ready to restore their old memories and have my dad wrap his arms around me, telling me everything will be okay. I'm ready to have my mom to tuck my unruly, frizzy hair behind my hair and give me a reassuring kiss on the cheek. I was ready for that little ounce of familiarity I've been lacking since the defeat of Voldemort. I haven't been this happy since I shared my first kiss with Ron. _Oh god, Ron..._

No! Today was going to be a happy day.

I was practically skipping my way up the familiar driveway that led to Wilkins' house. Once I arrived at the wooden door, I knocked. I waited a few minutes, but no answer. I knocked a few more times waiting for my mum or dad to open the door, but still, no answer. I finally resorted to ringing the doorbell, and yet, the door still when unanswered.

"Oh, excuse me, dearie!" I heard a soft voice call. I turned to my left, to the next door neighbor's house and saw a middle woman beckoning me over

I put my hand to my forehead, shading the sun away from my eyes. I looked over the woman and deemed her harmless... just an average housewife wearing khaki capris and a blue shirt. I still felt for my wand in my pocket, just in case. I slowly began walking towards her house. I was just walking up her walkway when she asked, "You weren't looking for the Wilkins', were you?"

"I was actually, do happen to know where they are?" I asked, stepping onto her front porch

"Of course you're from out of town... I was sure everyone within a 50 mile radius heard the news." She answered, gesturing for me to take a seat in the vacant, white wicker chair next to her, "My name is Evelyn, by the way." She smiled

I returned it with a forced, but convincing smile, "Hermione Granger." I greeted, "And you're right - I'm from London. My - uh... parents were friends of the Wilkins' and when I informed them that I would be visiting Australia, they made me promise to seek them out. Is something the matter? Are the Wendell's at work? I could come by later when they're home..." I trailed, unsure of why Evelyn had a pained look on her face

"Hermione, dear..." She began, her voice quivering a bit, "I'm afraid the Wilkins' won't be home."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and shook my head slightly, "I'm afraid I don't understand. Did they move? If you could give me their new address, I'm sure I could - "

"No, Hermione. I think I'm being rather vague." Evelyn interrupted, "The reason the Wilkin's won't be home is because... well, there is no easy way to say this, but they were murdered."

_What?_ My breath was hitched in my throat and I could feel it beginning to dry. I knew if I tried to speak my voice would come out scratchy. _Murdered._

"Monica and Wendell Wilkins. They were m-murdered? Wha- how?" I asked, still not believing this woman next to me

"It's quite unusual, really. There was no evidence of forced entry, but I usually see Monica tending to her garden in the morning before seeing Wendell off to work. I didn't see her or Wendell for about three days before I decided to call the authorities. That was the day the police entered the house and saw the two of them laying on the floor. My husband, he was the head of their investigation, he said theirs eyes were vacant and they were cold. He concluded that the must have been dead for at least three days."

My heartbeat began speeding up and my breathing became erratic. I couldn't believe this... my parents were - dead?

Through heavy breathing, I asked, "You're sure? It was Monica and Wendell... frizzy haired brunette and a man who always wore sweater vests?"

"Oh, yes. They were the nicest pair of people I've ever met. I was truly disturbed and upset at the news. Really sweet people, they were." She answered wistfully, "You know for never meeting them, you seem to know a lot about how they look like."

"Well, my parents showed me many pictures of them before I left.." I answered, distracted, "Do you happen to know how they d-died?" I asked, not really wanting to know

"That's the peculiar thing. There was no forced entry and no wounds... although very unlikely, it just seemed like they - "

"Dropped dead." I answered, cutting her off. _Death Eaters. _There was no other answer for it...

I closed my eyes. I really could not believe this. Tears began filling my eyes and before I knew it, they were falling down my cheek, "I'm so sorry, dear. They must have been really close to your parents to have you so upset like this."

"You don't even know how close..." I muttered underneath my breath. I opened my eyes and brushed my tears away, "Do you happen to know where they're buried? I'd like to pay my respects. Uh- in honor of my parents."

"Of course. It's called Brighton Cemetery. It's about a fifteen minute drive from here."

"Thank you," I replied, very gracious for her hospitality, "It was... very nice to meet you considering the situation."

"No problem, Hermione. I'm very sorry for your loss."

* * * * * * *

As soon as I was out of her eyesight, I apparated to Brighton Cemetery. I asked the caretaker where Monica and Wendell Wilkins were buried and he guided me in the right direction. And here I was, standing in between the two graves I never expected to be standing between. The grave of Monica and Wendell Wilkins, who happened to be my parents, Jean and Graham Granger. I let out a large sigh as I knelt down. It just wasn't fair. First Fred, Ron, Ginny, and George, now my parents? '_This isn't fair!_' I thought as I rammed my fists on the grass underneath me.

"I didn't even say goodbye." I sobbed into the patch of grass between my parents, "You died not even knowing who you were really were. You died not even knowing that I existed!"

I cried into the grass, in hopes that they could hear me. These were my parents, not Monica and Wendell... and I've gotten them killed.

"How could I have been so stupid as to think _Death Eaters _wouldn't be able to find you. What a load of rubbish! I was so stupid to think that I could save you from that pathetic excuse that we called a wizard." I continued sobbing, "I was so, _so_ naive thinking that I would come here, finding a little ounce of happiness in my dark and cold world. I hate this..."

I continued crying. Crying out of anger, frustration, and mostly sadness. My heart was aching to just hold my parents one more time. To have them tell me that they loved me and were proud of me. I so desperately wanted to just see there smiling faces, looking back at me. I missed them. I would always miss them.

"I love you, mum." I whispered, grazing the grass above her grave, "I love you, dad." I added, mimicking the same action on my dad's grave

After what seemed like hours, I stood up, preparing to apparate away. "I'll - I'll never forget either of you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. Please, _please_ forgive me for that. I will always love you."

And with a 'pop', I was gone.

-

-

* * *

**AN: Alright, well, please don't hate me for killing her parents. Like I said in the previous AN, I had to do away with a lot of people. I'm not sure if I like Hermione's reaction to her parents death. I do have another scene, coming up in a different chapter, where she addresses everything. So this isn't the end of Hermione and her parents, really. Anyway, I was thinking about if I should include Ness and Jacob in the story. I love both of them as characters, but I didn't like the idea that Edward and Bella had a baby and Jacob imprinted on said baby. I also found it odd that Ness with magically just stop aging at 17. Maybe if there was a good, solid reason, I'd accept it more. But, anyway, let me know what you think. Should I include Ness and Jacob, or not? Let me know!**

**BTW, I've gotten a lot of notices about this story, but not very many reviews. I refuse to beg, or even ask for reviews, but thats what keeps authors motivated... The kind and constructive words of the readers. So even if it's a short, "good story" type of review, just review! I'm very excited about this story, so keep me motivated! A very gracious thank you, in advance! (:  
**


	3. Author's Note 1

Hi Readers!

The adapter for my laptop went haywire, thus why the wait for the next chapter is taking so long. But the silver lining is that they are sending me a new one! I haven't received it yet, but I will post the chapter as soon as I can. Hopefully it will be worth the wait! Thank you all so much for your kind words! They really keep me motivated. I have high hopes for this story. With that said, I'm so glad you all like it. Please continue reviewing, they really make me smile!

UPDATE (May 29, 2009)

As you can tell, I got my adapter back a few days ago, hence the two new chapters. But since then, I deleted my old AN, explaining the lack of a new chapter. Because of that, the review button got all of out of whack. The AN used to be chapter 3, obviously the next chapter would be chapter 4 and this new chapter I just recently posted would have been chapter 5. But since I deleted the note, chapter 4 bumped back down to chapter 3 and chapter 5 became chapter 4. In doing that, those who reviewed the very first chapter 4 cannot review chapter 5, turned chapter 4… all of that because of a simple deleting of an AN. Hopefully that all made sense. If not, I'm sorry. It's a little confusing. Anyway, I'm puttingthis back up, so people are able to review whatever chapter they'd like.

If you have no idea what my update is talking about, completely disregard this. HAHA (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by OneRepublic.  


* * *

**

_**Chapter 3 - Stop & Stare**  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years..  
_

I hated this place. This was the place I called my home away from home. I was a witch after all. But – I hate it now. This place, the wizarding world, just doesn't hold nearly the same appeal it used to. I used to look forward to crossing the barrier into the two worlds in which I was a part of. But now, I just feel like I don't belong in this world. I hate it. I hate being a witch. I don't want it anymore. Being a witch was what got my friends killed – got my _parents _killed. Being a witch got _my _parents killed. They died not even realizing they had a daughter somewhere, trying to keep them safe. They died not knowing who those dark cloaked men were. They died not even knowing who they really were. And suffice to say, I was not okay with that.

Being a witch used to make me feel special. I used to think that _that_ was the reason I never fit in with anyone from my primary school. I thought that I was meant to be a witch. Having magical powers made me finally realize that I wasn't meant to be a mere human, I was meant to be a witch. But now, I despise my powers. I don't want them. I don't want to be a witch… So I _won't _be a witch. And that's exactly what I decided to do. I wasn't going to be a witch anymore. There was just one thing I needed to do…

I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but I knew my feet were bringing me to St. Mungo's. I kept my eyes trained on my feet, not daring to look at the world head on. I was too afraid.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione Granger?" A woman whispered, "Is that really you?"

Cautiously, I looked up expecting to see someone I knew, but I didn't recognize this woman at all. "Who are you?" I asked, placing my hand over my wand out of habit.

"I'm sure you don't know me, but I know you." She smiled, "I'm Gloria Creevey, Colin Creevey's mother."

"Oh." I said quietly, "I – I'm sorry about your son."

"He fought bravely, from what I heard. I miss him every day, and I will continue to miss him every day; but knowing that he fought so well to protect the wizarding world, it hurts a little less. He's my guardian angel now."

I couldn't say anything in response. I wasn't sure what to say. '_At least her son knew he was her son when he died.' _I thought bitterly.

A few beats of silence passed between us. I didn't say anything to her because I knew whatever I would have said wasn't going to be anything nice, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Well," She began trying to break the awkward silence between us, "are you visiting Harry? I planned on it, but they won't let anyone in his room."

"Yeah, it's only supposed to be close friends and family. I requested it that way."

"I see. Well, can you give Harry my best. Let him know the Creevey's have him in our thoughts."

"I will." I answered, "Of course, I don't know if he'll hear me, seeing as he's been in a coma for the last couple of weeks. But, sure, I'll give him the message." I added, a little too rudely to the lady as I began to walk off

"Wait, Hermione!" She called, talking hold of my wrist. I yanked it out in response, but stopped to see what else she could possibly want, "Thank you. I know you helped Harry many times and well, thank you. You are just as much a hero as he is."

_Wrong._ I narrowed my eyes at her. "You don't know anything." I hissed

I didn't mean to be so rude, but I couldn't help it. How could anyone think of me as a hero when I let so many of my friends die, let my parents die. This lady had no idea what she was talking about and I was not about to let her get away with it.

"I am no hero. Two of my best friend's died. They were brother and sister and they died. My other best friend is in St. Mungo's because he won't wake up. He's in a coma and the Healers aren't sure when or even _if_ he'll wake up. The Weasley's are practically no more, considering the matriarch of the family won't set foot outside of her room to even visit her husband who is also lying in a bed in St. Mungo's because he can't recognize anyone is his family. So don't you dare call me a hero when I've let so much go wrong in this world - I'm no hero."

After my silly little rant, I stomped off in the opposite direction, away from Gloria's shocked and confused face.

"Hermione Granger!" An irritatingly, sweet voice called out to me, "Would you say that the reason Harry is still in a coma is because deep down in his subconscious, he's knows his true love, Ginevra Weasley, died in the war, thus making life just unbearable for him to live in?"

_'Oh this is just what I need now._' I thought angrily

Like lightning, I whipped my wand out and held it at her throat, "Shut your putrid mouth, Rita Skeeter. You don't know anything about Harry, the war, or the Weasley's. You have absolutely no right to make any allegations about Harry and his love life. If you set one toe in St. Mungo's, I'll turn you back into a beetle and keep you in a jar with no air holes. Just get out of here, Skeeter. You're not welcome."

She scoffed, "This is a public place, Miss Granger. I doubt you have any authority to kick me out of anywhere."

"Oh, really? Well my good friend, _Minister_ Shacklebolt might think otherwise. I mean it, Skeeter. You enter that building, human _or _animagus, I'll turn you into the Ministry of Magic. Seeing as you're still an unregistered animagus, I'm sure they'll have a nice, dungy cell waiting for you at Azkaban. In fact, I'll make sure of it."

Skeeter widened her beetle eyes in horror, "You wouldn't dare!"

I dug my wand deeper in her skin, "Try me." I threatened

* * * * * * *

"Back so soon, Hermione?" Neville asked as I entered the room, "How are your parents. Happy to finally be home?"

Neville was sitting in a chair closest to the door, leaning towards Harry's bed. He looked worse for wear, but the tone of his voice convinced me otherwise.

I gave him a small smile in response. "They're not here, Nev. They – they're still in Australia." I told him, which wasn't exactly a lie. I walked around the bed, to the other side of the room. I gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and settled into the chair behind me.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How come?"

I couldn't tell him. Telling him would make it real. Saying it out loud would confirm that my parent's really did die. And I just wasn't read accept that.

"Look at us. You and I are pretty much the only two people who survived. Mrs. Weasley isn't herself, Mr. Weasley can't even distinguish his left hand from his right hand, and Harry is lying in a coma. Do you think I want my parents to enter a world where their daughter is so depressed? They were happy in Australia, Neville. They were smiling and laughing… I couldn't bring them into my world, full of tears and sorrow."

I didn't dare look at him. I wasn't exactly sure if he would be able to see through my lies, but even if he did, I wasn't sure if he would see my point.

"I'm sorry, Mione. We are leading a very depressing life, aren't we?" He asked, chuckling a bit, "Luna's wounds are healing, though – there's some good news."

I smiled at him. That was good news. Luna was hit with an unknown curse by Dolohov. They weren't exactly sure what that curse did, but they were feeding Luna about 10 different potions for her recovery.

"Yeah, that is good news." I answered quietly.

I wondered if I should tell him. Should I tell Neville what I've decided to do. This would be my last day in London and it would be nice for at least one person to know what I've done.

"Neville." He looked frightened at the tone of my voice, "I've decided on something."

The silence was overwhelming. It was looming over us like a dark cloud. I still wasn't sure if I should tell him that I was leaving, but I've already alluded to something and he was expecting an explanation of some sort.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He asked, already knowing

I shook my head slightly, unsure of how he knew. "How did you know?"

He smiled at my curiosity, "You may not think so, Hermione, but you're a bit predictable. I was actually thinking of leaving, but you were so hurt and depressed, I had to make sure you were okay. I couldn't leave without knowing you were able to get along fine. But now that I think about it, I think it's better if you leave. Clear you head and make sense of everything that happened these past couple of weeks. You've lost so much more than I can imagine. You need a bit of a break."

Tears were brimming my eyes, threatening to fall. This was the closest to family I had. Although no one could ever replace my parents or Harry and Ron, Neville sure did have a special place in my heart, very close to them. I stood from my seated position and jumped into Neville's waiting arms. It was then that my tears finally let themselves free.

"Oh, Neville. I'll miss you, sorely." I cried into his chest, "I just – this is something I have to do. I feel like I've lost a part of me. I've lost my way, Neville. Most of my friends are gone, my parents are – they're still in Australia. Aside from you, I have nothing left here. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel so helpless…"

"Don't worry, Mione." He answered and he broke our embrace , "Where are you planning to go?"

I shook my head. I wasn't sure where I was going to go. It was such a last minute decision, that I didn't even really think about it. "I'm not sure. I just want to go to a place where no living person knows who Hermione Granger is."

Neville nodded in response, "Will you be back?"

I pursed my lips and avoided his eyes. I didn't want to come back, but I wasn't sure if I could stay away from London forever. Finally, I answered, "Maybe."

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for."

I smiled at him, "Please let the Weasley's know how sorry I am. Molly will take this the hardest, I'd imagine. Let her know it's not her fault. This is just something I feel I have to do. And let her know that I love her."

"I will."

"I love you, too, Neville. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."

"It's alright. I completely understand. If you didn't bring it up, I would have suggested it. You need a break, Hermione."

"Thank you." I answered, pulling him into a tight embrace, "I'll miss you, Nev."

Although I was wrapped in his arms, I could feel his smile. It radiated off of him and broke through my dark and cold walls that I've put up, "I'll miss you too, Hermione."

I pulled away from him, taking hold of his left hand in my right. I inched closer toward the bed and bent down to Harry's level. "I'm so sorry for everything, Harry. I love you and I will miss you every day. Please, _please_ get better." I pleaded into his ear before kissing his forehead.

I squeezed Neville's hand out of comfort and he squeezed it back. I looked at Neville one last time before he gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe." Was all he said before I apparated away.

* * * * * * *

I landed, unpleasantly, in the woods of… someplace. I wasn't sure where I was. I just thought of some remote place where no one knew who I was. I didn't know if apparition worked that way (thinking and wishing of no particular place), but so far so good – except for the landing. I landed quite roughly on my bottom. I stood up and dusted off the dirt on my hind side looking and trying to decipher where I was.

I knew London had some beautiful landscapes, but this was just unbelievable. The plant life was quite abundant. I don't think I've ever seen so much green in my life. I took in a huge breath of are, before letting it out. It was a bit chilly out, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I looked up and saw that the trees were so high, you couldn't even see where the top of the tree ended. For some odd reason, I smiled at that. The clouds were gloomy, but I didn't care. They were still beautiful. I returned my gaze back to eye level and continued on my journey – to where? I wasn't sure and I didn't care. I was far away from London and that was all that mattered. Of course I missed everyone, but I already felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

The sun was barely peeking out behind a few gloomy looking clouds indicating I, at least, knew it was morning. I continued walking aimlessly through these woods, when I heard a whoosh of something behind me. I immediately had my wand at the ready. If it was an animal, a simple stunning spell would be fine. I could run and the spell on said animal would eventually lift.

'_I'll be fine._' I thought to myself, looking around for any intrusion

"Oh, I don't think a silly wand will save you from us." An unusually melodic voice sneered, I turned to the source of the voice and found myself face to face with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had extremely long black hair that ended at her waist. Her skin was pale white and if her voice and skin weren't bizarre enough, her eyes were the brightest red I've ever seen.

_Vampire._

I knew immediately. This woman was a vampire and no spell or curse would be strong or fast enough to repel her. I could apparate, but I knew of how fast vampire speed was. I knew any attempts at anything were useless.

"Smart witch, she is." Another voice noted, towards my right. The source of the voice was deeper, yet still had the melodic tune to it. I looked towards my right and found myself in the presence of a man who was just as pale as the woman and had the same red eyes, but he has shaggy blonde hair. "You know better than to run, don't you?" I didn't answer, but my heart was beating a little bit faster, and somehow, I knew that _they_ knew that.

"Oooh." A third voice cooed, "I think we scared the witch." Another male vampire, I noted, glancing towards my left. He looked exactly like the second male, expect his blonde hair was shorter and neater.

The woman smirked, "You know, we just finished hunting, but I'm feeling quite peckish at the moment. What about you, Caleb?"

I followed her gaze towards the shaggy blonde that she called Caleb. I saw him lick his pale lips in response, "Mmm... you know brunettes are my favorite, Scarlett."

"Well I hope you intended on sharing, little brother. This one smells delectable." The other blonde said

"Don't worry, Isaac. I'm sure there is enough for the three of us." He answered, winking at his two friends, "Well I know it isn't proper to play with your food, but you are just too lovely not to. You don't mind, do you?" He asked, although I knew he wouldn't abide by my answer

I stood stock still as Caleb's advancing form came closer to my body. I was no mind reader, but I knew by 'play with your food' he meant something derogatory. It was his eyes. They were gleaming at me like I was a piece of meat. Well, in his case, it was true. I was nothing but a meal to him and he was going to do something that made me regret leaving London altogether.

In the matter of a few seconds, Scarlett lunged for me and pinned me to the ground by my arms. Isaac on the other hand, had me pinned at my legs. I tried to break free, but it was truly useless. They were entirely too strong for me - even if I was a witch.

"Now let's see what you look like under all those clothes." Caleb said, wickedly

He knelt down by my waist and tore at my shirt. I whimpered in response. The cold of his skin and the cold weather wasn't helping. "Hmm… even more luscious than I thought." He added as an afterthought before looking to his brother, "We'll have fun with this one." He told him with pure lust in his eyes.

Caleb ran his cold forefinger up and down my exposed side. He bent down towards my stomach and inhaled deeply, surely savoring my scent, I thought.

"Beautiful, just beautiful."

"Please! If you're going to kill, just kill me…" I pleaded. Feeding on my blood was one thing, but touching me and having such impure thoughts was another.

"She's a feisty little thing, isn't she. Must be the witch in her." I heard Scarlett say

"There's no way we're just going to_ kill_ you, witch. As lovely as you smell, my brother and I are going to have fun." Isaac told me, holding my ankles a bit harder, making me squeal in pain

"And that squeal, my little witch, is music to my ears." Caleb expressed with a sadistic smile on his face, "Let's see what else makes you squeal." He added, ripping at my jeans

I made shouts of protest, but they of course were ignored. Caleb looked at my exposed body in utter glee before licking the top of my thigh. I squirmed under his touch. I begged and pleaded for him to stop, but it just seemed to excite this monster even more.

"PLEASE!" I screamed in agony, as tears streamed from my face down onto the dirt I was pinned on, "Please! Just kill me… I can't – death must be better than being tortured by monsters!"

"Monsters, she says." Scarlett scoffed, gripping my wrist so tight I heard a crack

"OW!" I cried, "Please, no!"

"Go on, Caleb. Take a bite, tell me how delicious she is." Isaac said to his brother, ignoring my protests

He didn't have to be told twice. Caleb bent lower to my exposed hip and suckled at the skin on my hip bone. It hurt like hell and I knew that if I somehow, by some miracle survived this, that would have left a mark. The pain I felt from his sucking, I knew, was nothing compared to what I knew was coming.. He removed his ice cold lips from my skin and brought his face an inch away from mine.

"We'll show you what type of monsters were are, witch." I whispered before crushing his lips onto mine. I whimpered in pain. This kiss was nothing like the one I shared with Ron. This kiss was forced and full of blind passion – passion for my blood. He roughly removed his lips from mine and bent lower, towards my waist.

He bared his venomous teeth at me before sinking into my skin.

I screamed in pure agony as my veins filled with fire. I wasn't exactly sure what happened the next moment. It was all a blur, but all of a sudden my wrists and ankles were free. Not long after, Caleb's teeth were roughly removed from my skin as I felt myself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. They began running with great speed towards – somewhere. Out of fright and extreme pain, I pounded against the chest of the culprit, but I found that it was useless. Their body was rock hard and ice cold. _Another vampire._

I was screaming, yelling in torture. I could feel Caleb's damn venom surging through my veins. "Help me, please!" I cried at the vampire

"Don't worry. I'm getting you help." A beautifully, soft voice told me

And the last thing I remember before passing out was her long blonde hair.

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here, not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need..._

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

**AN: Alright, here is the long awaited third chapter! I made it a bit longer, almost 3500 words! Hopefully the upcoming chapters will be just as long, or even longer! Thank you all so much for all the alerts, favorites, and comments. You don't realize how happy I get when I get those emails. I really and truly do appreciate it. On another note, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. As you can see, I finally got my adapter this morning! YAY ME! Haha Well, hopefully this new adapter will treat me better than the last one I had.**

**Anyway, how did you like this chapter? I know it seemed a bit rushed in some parts, but I really wanted to introduced the Cullen's soon. And guess what? They'll be making their appearance in the next chapter! Whoo Hoo!! And to be completely honest, I'm a little scared about that. Not only in this my first crossover fic, but it's all my first Twilight fic. Hopefully this story won't be too OOC. But lets face it, its a Hermione/Jasper fic. It's bound to be a bit OOC, right? As for the Jacob/Ness dilemma, I've made my decision, but you're just going to have to wait to see in upcoming chapters. And like I said, I have every intention of having the Cullen's + Hermione move, but they aren't moving too far, so Jacob will still be in the story every now an then. BUT just because I have Jacob in the story, doesn't necessarily mean Ness is in it, too. Like I said... stay tuned! ;P**

**BTW, I put some of the lyrics of OneRepublic's song, Stop and Stare. I listened to this song for inspiration for this chapter. Perhaps I'll start a soundtrack for each chapter, like many Twilight fics. I'll try to do it for all the chapters, but that might be a little difficult. But I'll definitely try my best.**** Alright, so next chapter will be in the POV of the person carrying Hermione. Can you guess who? I think it's a little obvious. LOL**

**And with that, let me know what you thought of the chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by Paramore.****

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4 - Emergency  
**I think we have an emergency  
If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_

'Another dreary day in Forks, Washington.' I thought as I stared out the window

You would think I would have been used to all this gloomy weather, but I wasn't. I hated this weather. Every day, I wish I could just go out into the sunlight without any repercussions. I wish I could go to sleep at night. I wish I could just enjoy a simple meal at a restaurant, without retching at the smell. And most of all, I wish I could have a family of my own. That's why I resented Bella. She was so ready and willing to give up her future – a future that I wanted. I would never have chosen this life. The only silver lining in my life is my dear husband, Emmett and my surrogate family, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and my recently acquired sister, Bella.

A few months ago, just after Edward, Alice, and Bella's graduation, Edward and Bella got married. Although, I did not completely approve of their relationship at the beginning, I was happy Edward finally found the love of his life. At first, though, Bella was a threat to our family. A human involved with a vampire? It was unheard of. Of course, I wouldn't approve. Something could have happened. Because of this human, our family could be implicated. If our secret was revealed to anyone, our family would be at the hands of the Volturi. There was no way I would have approved of Edward's choice in a mate.

Eventually, though, I found Bella's warm heart and clumsiness endearing. She did care about our family. She loved Edward with all her heart. She loved him so much, she was willing to give up her life to be with him for an eternity. She wasn't selfish as I once thought, she was quite the opposite. She was selfless. Bella would give up everything, for not only Edward, for his family – for the entire Cullen family.

The night of their wedding, after all the guests left, Bella ended her human life and began her vampire eternity. The entire family stood in Carlisle's medical room as we watched Edward inject Bella with his venom. The needle struck her through the heart and her pain began. Jasper fell rigid as he felt Bella's pain. I wrapped my arm around his left arm as Alice did the same on his right. Bella continued to scream and writhe in pain as Edward continued to hold her hand, occasionally brushing stray hairs away from her face. Not once did Edward leave that room. He sat by Bella's side for three days.

On the third day, I gained a new sister. She was no longer Isabella Swan, clumsy human. She was Bella Cullen, graceful vampire… and she was beautiful – although, I would never admit that to anyone. So from that day forth, I knew I couldn't hold any resentment towards my sister anymore. She gave up her entire life, her entire future to spend an eternity with Edward, with us. And I loved her for that.

"Man, I miss Bella!" I heard my husband complain downstairs

I smiled at his voice. I loved everything about that man. He made me smile by just speaking.

Then I heard him throw, what I assumed was the X-Box controller, on the floor. Jasper, in turn, growled at his childish action. I found myself, gracefully making my way downstairs to my husband and brother. My steps were light as they touched the stairs.

"Well all miss Bella, Em." I told him as I sat on the armrest beside him, stroking his curly hair, "But is that any reason to ruin a game you were playing with Jasper? It's quite rude, honey."

"Very rude." I heard Jasper grumble

"I'm tired of video games." He told me as he put his arm around my waist, "Did they have to go on their honeymoon so soon? Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Not anytime soon, Em." Alice answered as she bounced in the room from the kitchen, "Besides, it is customary for a married couple to go on their honeymoon after the wedding." She added as she sat on the couch next to Jasper

"But she's a newborn! She shouldn't have left so soon." He argued back

"Bella's control is superior for a newborn. I've never seen anything like it before." Jasper informed him

"Let them have their fun, honey." I said to him before placing a kiss on his cheek

Emmett sunk deeper into the chair and pouted. "I'm still bored."

"Let's go hunting!" Alice suggested to us, jumping to her feet

I looked at Emmet and slowly a smile appeared on his face. "Who knows? You might find a stray grizzly roaming around."

"I hope so!" He exclaimed, as he and Jasper raced to the woods. Alice followed next and I stayed for a few seconds to inform Esme and Carlisle we were hunting. After they told us to be careful and have fun, the four of us ran through the woods, racing towards a herd of elk nearby.

"Stop!" I heard Alice say to us. Jasper, Emmett, and I always did what she said, especially when she spoke to us like that. There was worry in her voice and I immediately found myself at Alice's side.

"What is it? What did you see?" I asked her

Her eyes were still glazed over. She looked troubled and she kept shaking her head. "I- I can't really see. It's so fuzzy… but there's a girl and three vampires, I think. It's so blurry."

"The vampires are feeding on the human?" Jasper asked, apprehensive

"No." Alice replied "They're attacking her." She added, looking pointedly at me

My jaw was set and I stopped breathing. I knew why she was looking at me. It was because – because of my past with Royce. I wasn't sure how long I stood there with Alice looking at me, but without thinking. Without knowing where I was going, I ran.

"Where are they, Alice?" I asked her, running in step with her

"Just past the creek. We have to hurry, Rose. I- I think we might be too late."

At her revelation, I forced my legs to run faster. At this point, I was weaving around trees and my feet were moving so fast, I barely felt the ground beneath me.

"Are you sure they didn't bite her?" Jasper asked

"I'm sure." Alice replied, "They seemed pretty content with ripping off her clothes."

I growled at her answer. There was no way I was going to let this human girl experience what I experience 73 years ago. I would not let that happen.

"What are we gonna do when we get there? We don't want to scare the girl more than she already is." Emmet noted, running beside me.

"We kill them." I told him, simply

We continued running. The four of us jumped over the little creek simultaneously and landed together just as gracefully. We all turned our heads in various directions in search of any scents that may have passed by.

"Which way, Alice?" Jasper asked

Her eyes glazed over quickly before she snapped herself out of her vision. "There – just beyond those trees." She answered and once again we darted off, running. It was at that point we heard a sadistic voice breaking our silence.

"_Go on, Caleb. Take a bite, tell me how delicious she is."_

The four of us growled at the voice - Jasper and I more so than the other two – Jasper growled loudly because, I was sure he could feel the lust desire radiating off of the unknown vampire. I growled loudly because, well, that voice brought back memories I wished to forget.

Once the four of us passed the group of trees, we were met with a horrifying sight. A poor, helpless girl was lying on the cold ground, her clothing ripped everywhere. Her skin was exposed and I could see her trembling underneath the touch of the vampires who were restraining her arms and legs. A third vampire was kissing her roughly and eventually bent down to her waist. He exposed his venomous teeth and slowly lowered himself to her exposed waist.

For a fraction of a second, I paused. This was all too familiar. For a moment, I left Forks, Washington and I was brought back to Rochester, New York. Those vampires were replaced with drunken Royce and his drunk friends. That girl was replaced by me. And there I lay, helpless on the floor, waiting and wishing someone would come along and save me. It was in that fraction of a second that I realized that I would save her. I promised myself I would.

I saw Alice lunge for the woman restraining her arms, swiftly decapitating her, before pulling her arms away from her torso. Emmett tackled the male at the girls' feet. He took hold of his arms before giving him a good, hard kick in his stomach, thus pulling his arms away from his body. Jasper took a more ravage approach, which I understood. He pounced at the male who bit her waist, pinning him to the ground. He clawed and bit at his skin. I'm sure that vampire's skin was raw at this point. I saw Jasper bite chunks of flesh out of the vampire before tossing them haphazardly away from him. After a few minutes of torture, he finally decapitated that vile vampire.

Seeing that my husband, brother, and sister had things under control, I lifted the girl in my arms and began running back home. I could smell her blood, but I was not tempted. I was going to save her. The girl continued screaming and began pounding against my chest, in fear. Although her attempts didn't hurt me, I became more sympathetic. The pain was unbearable, I knew.

"Help me, please!" She begged, in an accent I recognized at British

I looked at her with sympathy. I knew exactly what she was experiencing. I knew exactly what that pain felt like. It's not something you could ever forget even if you tried. "Don't worry. I'm getting you help." I told her as I continued running.

Her cries eventually died down and I saw that she fainted in my arms. I could see our house in the distance and once I knew I was within hearing range, I called for Carlisle.

"Carlise." I said to thin air. He was no where around, but I knew he heard. My thoughts were proven correct when I heard Carlisle and Esme running through the back door.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme cried, upon seeing me carrying a half naked girl

Carlisle ran to me and took the girl in his own arms. "Rosalie, what happened?" He asked with a certain edge to his voice.

"It was horrible, Carlisle. There were three of them and- and they- they did that to her!" I exclaimed, "They ripped her clothes off and were torturing her. We couldn't leave her there. They bit her. Look at her waist!"

"My god." He said, eyeing her waist. He swiftly ran to his medical room with Esme and I in tow. He hastily opened the door and gently placed the nameless girl onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle! I ran here as fast as I could. I couldn't suck the venom out myself. I don't trust myself… I've never tasted human blood before." I explained to him frantically, "You will you be able to save her, won't you?"

He began prodding her skin and examining the bite mark. He shook his head sadly. "It's too late. The venom has already spread throughout her body. It will reach her heart soon."

I let out an unnecessary breath. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

Esme took hold of my hand and squeezed slightly in encouragement. It was times like these when I was glad Esme was my 'mother'. I loved her deeply for her unending care and love she showed her children. We could have fed on five humans and she would still love us. Abandonment was a four letter word in her dictionary.

"There's, nothing to be sorry for Rosalie. You did everything you could." He told me gently, "It's very unusual, though. The venom – I've never seen it spread so quickly in a human before."

"She's a witch." I told him, pointing to the stick in her hand, "That's her wand, I'm assuming. I heard those vampires call her witch."

"A witch?" Esme asked, confusion and worry dripping from her voice

"Perhaps the magic in her blood is causing the venom to spread quickly." Carlisle wondered out loud

The three of us stood silent as we listened to the girls' heartbeat begin to lessen. Her breathing was still ragged, but she was no longer screaming.

"How is she?"

"She's a witch!"

"Two days, Carlisle."

Three voices broke through our silence as Jasper, Emmett, and Alice entered the room through the window. Although they just fought three vampires, they didn't look any worse for wear. As a matter of fact, they looked better now, than before we left.

"She's alright, Jasper. She fainted on our way here." I told him as he nodded in response, going to stand on the other side of the bed next to Alice. "We know she's a witch, Em. Carlisle already knows."

Emmett made his way over to me and pulled me into what I would have imagined to be a bone crushing hug. Once I felt my feet touch the floor, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Everything went well?" I asked him

"Yup! It's been taken care of. No fuss, no muss." He answered, "I'm a little upset, though. Those three barely even put up a fight."

I chuckled at his words. Of course only _my_ husband would be upset that it was such a quick and easy fight.

"Two days, you said, Alice?" Carlisle asked, as she nodded in response

"So quick?" Jasper wondered

Carlisle nodded, "I'm assuming the magic in her blood is causing the venom to spread quicker. Her heartbeat has already begun to lessen."

"Alice, do you happen to see anything of her future?" Esme asked

She smiled in response, "It'll take a while, but she'll be happy to stay with us."

I didn't let it show on the outside, but I was overjoyed. This girl I tried to save was going to be a part of the family. I failed to save her this time, but I vowed to myself that I would spend my eternity showing her how sorry I was.

"We should clear the guest room." Carlisle said, "Alice?"

Her smile, if possible, grew wider, "I know exactly how to decorate it. Esme, will you help?" She asked, before Esme nodded enthusiastically

"Jasper, once she wakes, you need to be in contact with that Jenks character. She'll need a birth certificate, passport, credit cards… everything necessary."

"Of course, Carlisle." He answered

"She'll also need immigration papers." Alice told us, "She's from London."

Esme shook her head in disappointment, "She travelled all this way and _this _happens."

"Look at the bright side," Emmett began, "in two days time, you'll have another daughter, _mom_."

We all smiled at Emmett's words and if possible, Esme would have a blush creeping on her cheeks. Eventually, the somber moment we were all experiencing over this girl turned into one of happiness. It showed when Jasper looked more at ease.

"Someone should let Bella and Edward know. I'm sure they'd like to know they're gaining a new sister." Esme told the room

"I'll do it!" Emmett boomed, "I'm glad I'll have a new sister, but I still miss Bella."

"Yes, you can call and tease Bella about her sex life more than you already do." Jasper drawled, "Nice try, Emmett, but I'll call." He added as he exited the room, with Emmett hot on his heels.

Once the door closed, Alice moved to stand next to me and Esme. I still must have looked a little worried because Alice sidled up next to me and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Are you okay, Rose?"

I looked at the little pixie and smiled. Alice always wanted her siblings to be happy. Any sense of sorrow, she would do anything in her power to make everything okay. And she would know exactly what to do to make us happy… thanks to her visions.

"I'll be fine." I answered, "It was just – familiar." I added

Carlisle moved to stand with us, still keeping his eye on the girls' still form. "For a moment, I left Forks all together and was brought back to that night in Rochester. But with her," I nodded towards the girl, "it must have been ten times as worse – these were vampires attacking her. And I couldn't save her…"

"Oh, Rose." Esme sympathized, "I love you. You are my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect you; but, you can't save everyone that this happens to. It's impossible. You have such a beautiful and kind heart. Let this girl know that."

"She's right, Rose." Carlisle agreed, "She'll be a part of this family soon. You saved her from those vampires and that's all that matters. You both will be fine."

The four of us stood, watching our new sister as her life was slipping away. I was glad her screams were no more. To be honest, I would be a mess if she continued her shrieks of pain. Soon after, Jasper and Emmett joined us again.

"They're both very excited." Jasper told us of Bella and Edward, "Bella wants to come home now, but I told them to enjoy they're honeymoon. I think Edward was very thankful for that. Emmett, on the other hand, was very angry." He adding chuckling at Emmett's emotions

"Well excuse me for wanting my sister to come home to see her new sister!" He boomed to the room

Even I had to laugh at his reasoning. You didn't have to have Jasper's ability see that Emmett just wanted Bella around because he missed her newborn strength. He was in desperate need of a new wrestling partner – someone who would be a challenge to him.

"Relax, Em." Alice told him after her giggles died down, "They'll be back in five days."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, before we all went into another round of laughter.

After a while, Carlisle told us he had to go to work. He kissed Esme and bid us all goodbye before he left. He was quite reluctant to leave, but I promised him that I wouldn't leave the girls side. He seemed content with that and left. I moved to sit in the chair that Carlisle once occupied and grazed the girls arm. I'm sure Jasper felt my guilt because not long after, I felt a surge of calm washing over me. I turned my head to smile at him and he smile back, just before he jumped through the window he entered through.

Emmett came to my side at once and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be hunting with Jasper." He told me before leaving

"Esme," I began, "she looks close to your size, is there anything you can spare for her?" I asked. I really didn't want this girl to be waking up in her ripped clothing.

"Of course, Rose." She nodded, before leaving for her room

Soon, it was only Alice and I in the room. Slowly, even slow for a human, Alice made her way towards me before she placed a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, Rose. I promise you that." She told me, "I see her smiling with us and she's happy."

"Will she forgive me?"

I felt Alice shake her head, "There's nothing to forgive. She's very thankful for all that we did – especially you."

Seeing that she wasn't breaking through my tough exterior she revealed more of this girls future to me. "Rose, I didn't want to tell you, but I hate seeing you like this. You're my sister and I will do anything to make you happy again."

I looked at her with worry, "What happens, Alice? She ends up hating me, doesn't she?"

She shook her head in response, "No, Rose. It's the opposite. You and her – you become best friends."

I looked at her in shock before she decided to continue, "And I'll be jealous for about five seconds before I realize that it's stupid of me to be jealous of my two sisters. Emmett will be extremely happy that he has two newborn sisters to wrestle with, Esme and Carlisle will be more than willing to extend their parental love towards her, Bella and the girl will be more than happy when they realize they have many things in common, Edward is happy to welcome a new person into our family, I will be extremely happy because although I can see her disliking shopping, she'll come with me because she likes spending time with me, and Jasper - well, he'll be happier than all of us combined that she's here."

I narrowed my eyes at the last part of her explanation. I knew better than to ask Alice what her visions were – especially if she tried to keep it from us. I shook my head in disbelief at what she told me. It all sounded too good to be true, but I will be the first to tell anyone not the bet against Alice. She was right about 99.9% of the time, if not 100% of the time. I trusted Alice, visions and all.

"It all sounds so wonderful." Esme said from the doorway, holding a pair of jean capris, a white fitted crew neck shirt, and black keds. She also had undergarments that still had tags on them.

"It will be." Alice told us, as she quickly began changing the girls' clothes. Soon her ripped clothes lay in a pile next to the bed and the clothes Esme brought adorned her body.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed, seeing the finished product, "Can you imagine how beautiful she'll be?"

No one answered her, but we did look at the girl. She was beautiful already. She had a head of gorgeous golden brown, curly and her body was petite; not as small as Alice, nor as skinny as Bella. She looked around Esme's size, just a tiny bit shorter. She was going to be a breathtaking vampire… and I found that I didn't care that I wasn't going to be the most be the most beautiful in the family.

"Alice, what's her name?" I asked my sister

"Hermione."

_These scars, they will not fade away..  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive_

-

-

* * *

**AN: Here's the 4th chapter! Hope you all like it. Hmm.. perhaps I'll exchange a preview of the next chapter, for a review! Does that seem fair? I think so! So, I think you should review!(:  
Paramore - Emergency **(I think it's perfect because I love the pace of the song and some of the lyrics fit perfectly for this chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by Switchfoot.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4 - Dare You To Move  
_**_Welcome to the planet, welcome to existence**..  
**Everyone's watching you now, everybody waits for you now_

'How odd.' I thought to myself. It felt like I was asleep, my eyes were closed and I felt extreme peace inhabit my body; but I could hear everything around me. I could hear voices, water flowing down a creek, birds chirping… everything. Perhaps this was heaven. I've never heard that you could hear unusual things in heaven, but where else can I be?

"Hermione." An angelic voice called through my slumber, "You can open your eyes, it's alright. You're safe now." The voice said

For reasons unknown to me, I trusted the voice. It was so calm, so sweet, and so _pure_ that I would believe and trust anything the voice said to me. Slowly, my eyes began to flutter open. I looked up to see a wall – no, a ceiling. 'Huh, heaven has ceilings.' I mused in my thoughts. But that wasn't at all the odd part. In heaven, not only can you hear everything, you can see everything as well. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me because I could actually see snow – or at least I perceived it to be snow. But these snowflakes were so small, so minuscule that you wouldn't even notice they were there. Well, I noticed them. And the colors of the room were another thing. The walls were white, but they where a shade of white I've never experienced before. The color was so vivid, so pure that I was scared to touch it.

"Hello, Hermione." That angelic voice greeted. I immediately turned my head to the source of the voice, hoping to catch my glimpse of the angel speaking to me. The voice was so melodic, but also very deep. I knew the voice belonged to a man. Perhaps it was God speaking to me. I was right. Before me was the beautiful, angelic, pure looking man I've ever seen in my life.

"Are- are you God?" I asked and I was immediately shocked at the sound of my voice. It was like music – a soft melody to my ears.

I heard the man chuckle and his laugh was just as beautiful as his voice. "No, Hermione. I'm not God." He then smiled at my confused face, "Are you able to sit up? You've been lying down for a while." He told me.

I nodded at his words and sat up quickly – much more quickly than I thought I would. I looked around the room and saw four white walls. Not much was in this room expect the bed I was sitting on, the chair the man was sitting on and side table with medical instruments on it. I should have been scared at the sight of the side table, but I knew this man would keep me safe. His voice was so… trusting.

"Where am I?" I wondered, "Is this a hospital?"

"No, you're actually in my home." He answered carefully, "Do you remember anything from before?"

I scrutinized his face, trying to think of what I could possibly be doing in the strange man's home. And then it all came rushing back to me. _Apparating. Woods. Vampires. Attack._

"I was attacked by vamp-" I began, but quickly shut my mouth. For all I knew, this man was just a kind, innocent human who knew nothing of the mythical creatures that really existed.

"It's alright, Hermione. You can say it." He prodded kindly, "I know vampires exist."

"You do?" I asked immediately as I looked back to his face. I may have studied his face a bit too long because I saw that he had pale skin… extremely pale. He _was_ undoubtedly beautiful. Maybe he was a vampire as well. But the odd thing was his eyes. They were brightest golden color I've ever seen, so unlike the bright red that vampires usually have. There was only one other test I could do that would either confirm or dispute my theory about this man.

I slowly brought hand closer to his. If his hand was rock hard and ice cold, then I would know what he was. It seemed like an eternity as my hand reached for his. My hand finally touched his and, although, I knew what to expect, I was still shocked.

I gasped at what I felt and pulled my hand away. He simply smiled in response. "You're a vampire." I told him, although I think he already knew that.

"Yes." Was his answer

I leaned closer to him, my hands framing his face, "But your eyes," I began, "they're… golden."

Another smile. "Yes." He answered again

I pulled back and looked at him in amazement. I shook my head in disbelief, "How?"

"There are some vampires, Hermione who train themselves to resist the scent of human blood. There is an alternative." He explained, "We like to call ourselves vegetarians. My family and I, we survive off of animal blood."

I listened intently as he explained. "That's amazing." I said breathless, "But, you happen to know my name and I don't have a clue as to what yours is."

"Oh forgive me for being so rude. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He answered, "Now, as you were saying before, you were attacked by vampires, correct?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

"Do you remember anything else?"

I thought on it again. I cringed at the memory, but I tried to remember more. "No, not really." I answered apologetically, "I just remembered pain – excruciating pain."

Carlisle's kind face then turned morose. He looked disturbed at what I said. And then it finally hit me. I was attacked by vampires. I'm in a house of a vegetarian vampire. My hand immediately went to touch my hair. To say I was surprised by what I felt would have been an understatement. Instead of the dry frizziness I was used to, I felt the softest head of hair. I was actually able to comb my fingers through it. My hair was longer a brown frizz ball that fell to my shoulders. It was the softest golden brown hair that fell a few inches just below my chest. I caught a glimpse of my hand and studied it carefully. My skin was pale, just like Carlisle's. If i wagered a guess, it would rock hard as well.

A simple look at Carlisle told me everything I suspected, "I'm a vampire." I stated, my voice void of any emotion

"Yes."

"I see."

And we sat there silently for who knows how long. Time has no relative meaning for vampires. They, I mean, _we_ have all the time in the world for anything. So I was a vampire. I was shocked. It doesn't happen every day where Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, gets turned into a vampire. I didn't think the eternity I had would have been long enough for me to wrap my head around the idea of me becoming a vampire. Well, we're just going to have to test that theory since I _did_ have an eternity to live through.

"Hermione," Carlisle's melodic voice broke the silence, "I know you must be upset, but I would like you to know that the moment you were brought here, you became a part of our family. As far as I'm concerned you are considered my daughter already. That is, if you don't mind."

I wanted to smile at his words, but I was immediately brought back to a memory of me kneeling at the graves of Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I closed my eyes, remembering as much as I could. My parents died – death eaters. I had no family and here I was, a newborn vampire being welcomed into a family of vampires. Carlisle seemed nice enough. In fact, he did remind me of my dad.

"Your family, are they here?" I asked

"Yes," He answered, "they're all waiting downstairs. They're very anxious to meet you. My wife Esme, and my adoptive children – Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice. I have two more children, but they just married and are currently on their honeymoon. They should be here in three days time. Would you like to meet them?"

I didn't answer right away. I listened closely for the other inhabitants in the house. They were silent, but I heard them. One was tapping their finger against a hard surface, a couch, I'm guessing. Another was pacing, the third was running a hand through their hair, and the last was tapping their foot against the floor. It amazed me that I heard that. I don't think I could ever get used to it.

Finally I answered, "Yes."

The moment the word left my mouth I heard four sets of steps pounding the floor and a few seconds later, the door burst open to reveal a quite large man. He, like Carlisle, was absolutely beautiful; although, his large muscles were intimidating, I couldn't help but marvel at his rugged beauty. This man had a very childish grin on his face and you couldn't help but smile back in response. He moved deeper into the room to let the next person in.

Well, if the man who just entered was a behemoth of a vampire, the next shocked me at such a contrast in height and appearance. The girl who just entered was a tiny little thing, but still very stunning. She had jet black hair pointing in every direction. She danced in the room and stood beside the large man and sent a smile my way, to which I returned.

The next one to enter was a very astonishing young woman, obviously the older of the previous two. She had the most beautiful caramel hair. She looked at me with pure love radiating from her eyes and something told me she was the mother of the group.

The next one to enter was yet another man. He was nowhere near as large as the first man – he was pure muscle; but this man, he was a few inches shorter than the first and much leaner, too. Although he didn't have quite as much muscle as the other, I could sense he was just as strong with his adequately sized arms.

The last to enter was, by far, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her blonde hair looked like silk as it felt softly to her back. She entered the room with a severe look of apprehension and – it looked like a bit of sorrow as well.

I gave the group one last glance before looking at Carlisle.

"Hermione, this is my family." He began, gesturing towards the group, "The big one with the brown, curly hair – that's Emmett. Next to him is Alice, beside her in my lovely wife Esme, Jasper is next, and finally, Rosalie." He told me

They all had their beautiful smiles plastered on their face; although, Rosalie's seemed a bit forced. "Hello." I greeted kindly

The motherly one, Esme, stepped closer me and took my hands into hers, "Hermione, Carlisle spoke truthfully. You are as much a part of this family as I am. I hope that soon, I will be able to call you my daughter." She told me, placing a kiss on my cheek

I could have cried at her sentiment, but I knew I couldn't. It was sweet and probably just what I needed. I barely knew them. In fact, I didn't know them at all, but sitting here with them, I felt a strongest sense of belonging.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "we're all hoping you'll stay with us. It may not look like it, but we're a fun group!"

Alice nudged him on side. "Ignore him." She told me as she bounced next to Esme, "I'm Alice, as Carlisle already told you. I'm glad you're here Hermione. I didn't see it coming, but I'm really glad you're here." She added with utmost sincerity in her melodic voice.

I exchanged looks with everyone in the room and I found myself at peace. They all seemed so genuinely happy that I was here. And because of that, I felt the largest burst of happiness surge through my body.

"You're happy?" Jasper stated the question, more as a statement

I looked at him, confused. How could he have possibly known how I felt? I made sure to keep my poker face on. I didn't realize I let my happiness show through. "Yes. How could you tell?"

"Perhaps I should explain." Carlisle interrupted, before Jasper could answer, "You see, Hermione, in addition to a vampire's heightened senses, some are born with extra powers – abilities, if you will. Jasper, here, is an empath; which means he is able to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. My son, Edward, the one who is on his honeymoon, can read minds. His wife, Bella, we call her a shield. She can block the abilities that other vampires have. And Alice, she can see into the future." He explained

"Yes!" Alice squealed, "When I told you I didn't see you coming, I meant it literally. I didn't have a vision of you coming here, but the moment that I did, I saw that you were happy with us. Please say you'll stay."

The truth was, I wanted to stay. I wanted so badly to stay that it hurt, figuratively speaking, of course. But, my past, it haunted me. I shook my head at them, "I- I don't think you'll want me to stay after what- what I've done in my past."

"We know you were a witch." Jasper informed me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound so rude, but we already knew. We all want you to stay. Being a witch doesn't matter to us. You're a part of this family now." I had a tiny feeling that Jasper was from the south. It wasn't extremely evident, but he had a slight southern twang to his voice

"Being a witch was only the beginning of it. There is so much of my past that I- I can't even bring myself to say. I came here to escape. I had no sense of home back in London, that's why I ran why from it. And then I come here, being welcomed into a house of vampires - I finally feel at home. I'm just afraid that when you all find about abut my past, you'll leave me."

Rosalie was at my side at once. She sat next to me on the bed and wrapped her arm around me. "Hermione, from the moment I carried you here, you were family. Nothing you can say will ever lead us to abandon you. You are just as much my sister now as you will be 1,000 years from now. The rest of the family may be willing to accept it if you say no to us, but I won't take it so easily. You are my sister; I don't want you to leave."

I stared at her beautiful topaz eyes. Sincerity was oozing from her words. These people, the Cullen's, they were my family. "Okay." Was all I said in response.

And that single word brought many things. Esme wrapped me in her stone, cold embrace. Rosalie hugged me from behind and tiny, little Alice squeezed her way in and hugged my side. The boys, I could see, looked at the four of us, wondering what to do. Jasper and Emmett looked awkward as they rocked back and forth on their feet, looking at the ceiling or anything of interest. I laughed, slightly at their actions.

I saw Carlisle place his hand on Esme's back before he spoke, "Alright, we've had quite a long talk. I'm amazed that Hermione's been able to hold out on hunting this long. Aren't you thirsty?"

As if on cue, I felt a burn deep within my throat. My hand immediately went to touch it, "Is that what that burning is? Here, I just thought my throat caught on fire." I joked

Emmett laughed a booming laugh as he nudged me with his large elbow. I assumed it would have hurt, but it felt like a simple tap in comparison. He ruffled my hair before answering, "You know, I think I'm gonna like you, little sister. You make me laugh."

"Thanks." I told him, "I'm glad to amuse."

"Stop it, Em." Rosalie scolded, pushing him out of the way, "Excuse my husband, he's a strange person, in general. Well, let's take care of that thirst and go hunting."

"You'll teach me, won't you?" I asked her

"Oh silly, Hermione, it's all instinct - trust us." Alice told me as she jumped out of a window. I screamed in fright. I looked at the tree outside and I knew we had to at least be on the second floor.

"Isn't anyone going to save her?" I screamed in fright

"Like I said," A laughing Emmett began, "You make me laugh." He finished before jumping out of the same window

I looked at the remaining inhabitants of the room in fear. What was going on here?!

"Come." Rosalie requested of me, as the two of us and Jasper walked towards the open window, "Look, they're perfectly safe. All you have to do is jump." She told me

I looked out the window and saw a smiling Alice and Emmett. Well, a smiling Alice and a laughing Emmett. I was glad I was getting along so well with everyone, but did they really expect me to jump out of a second floor window? Almost immediately, I felt a sense of calm wash over me. I turned to look at Jasper and he just smiled.

"Look, Hermione. I'll go first. You can follow what I do, but really, all you need to do is jump and you'll land on your feet." She added, probably sensing my apprehension

I nodded at her. She place her feet on the window sill, while simultaneously grabbing hold of the wall. She took one last look at me, before she leaped into the air and gracefully landing on her feet. "See, easy."

'Yeah, easy if I want to break my neck.' I thought

I felt a hand on the small of my back and I knew it was Jasper. He came to stand beside me and I looked at him, just as he looked at me. "You'll be fine, Hermione." He drawled, letting his accent become even more inconspicuous. "I'll be right behind you." He added, encouraging me

I continued to feel his calm washing over me. I turned back to look at Carlisle as Esme, wondering why they weren't by the window with us, "Aren't you coming?" I asked them

"No," Esme decline, kindly, "You kids have your fun. Go on, Hermione. You'll be alright. Trust your brothers and sisters."

Carlisle nodded and smiled in agreement with his wife and I returned the smile to both of them. I averted my gaze back to Jasper's topaz eyes and I knew I could trust him. Everything about this man reeked of trust. My determined eyes continued to stare at his encouraging ones. He nodded once, indicating it was time for me to jump.

I stepped onto the window and grabbed a hold of the wall, just as Rosalie previously did. I looked down at the three on the ground and they were all nodding at me, cheering me on to jump. I took one last glance at Jasper and we both smiled. I trusted him. I finally pushed my feet off of the window sill and found myself in mid air. It seemed like I was there for ages. After what seemed like minutes, instead of just a few seconds I'm sure it should have taken, my feet landed gracefully onto the ground just like Rosalie.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed, running to my side, "That was ubelievable! I've never seen a newborn so graceful before. Are you sure you weren't a vampire in another life?" She asked, joking

"No, but I was a witch." I answered, matter-of-factly

"Touché, sister. Touché."

"That was pretty awesome, Hermione." Emmett told me clapping my back, before Rosalie went to hug me

I smiled at the three of them in thanks. Soon, Jasper was at my side and pulled me into a hug. "I knew you could do it." He whispered into my ear before breaking our embrace. My non-beating heart fluttered in response. Or perhaps, it was a set of butterflies in my stomach.

The five of us stood in a line, just staring at the woods before us. Jasper was to my left, Rosalie to my right, Alice on her other side, and Emmett beside Alice.

"So, sister," Emmett began, "What do you smell?"

I looked down to where Emmett was and in any other context I would have given him a rather odd look. But I knew that he was just telling me to use my vampire senses to smell any potential food. I took a rather whiff of air and was overcome with many different scents. The distinct pine smell of the tree, the sweet smelling flowers of the garden in their yard, and the refreshing smell of water filled my senses. One scent that stuck out in particular, I couldn't quite place. It was rugged and big, I knew that. I took one last whiff before answering.

"I'm not sure, but is that a bear?"

Emmett grinned wickedly. "It sure is. It must be your lucky day. Your first hunting trip and you get to sack a bear."

"Shall we race, then?" Alice asked as Rosalie nodded in response

I looked at my new siblings as if they were crazy, "How are we suppose to race to a bear, when we don't know where we're going?"

"Just follow your nose, Hermione." Jasper answered, "Ready?"

I wasn't, but when would I ever be ready. The burn in my throat was taking over and I need something to drink soon. The idea of drinking the blood of a bear practically had me foaming at the mouth. "I suppose." I told him

"Okay." Rose said, "Esme, if you will." She spoke as is Esme was right beside her, instead of in a house on the second floor

I looked back at the window that I jumped out of and saw Esme wrapped in Carlisle's right arm, looking down at us. At that moment, I knew she heard. I would definitely have to get used to these vampire senses. "No cheating." I heard Esme say before Emmett snorted and mumbling something about 'always thinks we cheat'.

"On your mark..." She began

I looked to my right and left at my siblings and saw they all held a running stance. I mimicked there moves, not wanting to feel left out.

"Get set..." She continued

I took a whiff of the air and knew the scent of the bear was coming towards my right, so I knew the moment that Esme said 'go', I would run in that direction.

"GO!" She exclaimed, before I immediately ran towards my right.

The others obviously knew where the smell was coming from and they followed my lead. And by lead, I mean a substantial lead. I was running so fast my feet didn't touch the ground. I left no footprints behind me and I couldn't see anyone. I stopped for a single moment to smell the air again and I began running slightly towards my left. The scent was becoming stronger and my thirst was becoming more and more persistent. I stopped at the creek. It was the first time I stopped and I could hear my brothers and sisters coming closer. Without thinking, I ascended into the air and gracefully landed on the other side of the water. I smiled at what I'd accomplished and continued on with the race. After a few more minutes of dodging trees, the bear in question was finally in my sight. As disgusting as this may sound, he looked absolutely delicious.

Jasper was the first to reach me, followed my Alice, then Rosalie, and finally Emmett. "I win." I smiled at the four of them triumphantly, "What do I get?"

"You my dear sister get the bragging rights of grossly defeating all of us." Emmett answered, "You're fast!" He noted as if he'd never seen a vampire run before, "Not only are you fast, but _I _came in last!"

We all laughed at Emmett. I was really going to like these people. A few hours with them and I was getting along wonderfully. By this time tomorrow, I could comfortably call them my siblings. "Thanks, Emmett. Perhaps I could train you? Maybe those muscles are what's holding you back?" I giggled

"Very funny, Hermione." He grumbled

"You ready?" Rosalie asked, ignoring her husband, nodding towards the bear

I shrugged in response. I probably would never be ready, but I had to feed some time, right?

"You'll be fine, I can already see it." Alice told me

"So how do I do this exactly?" I asked to anyone in particular, staring at the bear

"You know how I told you to follow your nose to the scent of the bear?" Jasper asked as I nodded, "Well, just follow your instinct. They will kick in."

I bit my lip at his advice. Although I was telling myself to trust him, this was a bear! Sensing my apprehension, he nudged my arm, "Go on, Hermione. We'll be here." He told me, but what I heard was, "_I'll be here._"

I nodded at him and returned my gaze to the bear. I slowly and very quietly walked a little closer to what I suspected to be leaping range. The bear was facing me, but I knew he couldn't see me. I waited for a few minutes for the bear to turn his back and once he did, I assumed my crouching position and leaped into the air, landing on the bears back.

The bear was putting up quite the fight. He was tossing and turning trying to get me off of his back. I kept a steady grip on him around his neck, ensuring wouldn't fall. Growing tired of the bears movements and growls, I kept my right arm in place around the front of his neck and adjusted my left arm so it covered around the back. In one swift movement, I heard a crack and I knew I just snapped his neck. I jumped off of his back once the bear hit the floor. I, then, pushed the bears head to the side. I looked at the bear's neck and a deep, menacing growl escaped from my mouth. His blood smelled so much more delectable up close.

I finally sunk my teeth into the bear's fur and tore it away from my flesh, roughly. I dove my teeth back into his open flesh and I felt warm liquid soothe my throat. It felt as if I was trapped in a desert for years without a single drink and I was finally quenching my thirst with ice, cold water; but this was so much more delightful. I finally drained the bear of his blood and looked at my siblings for reactions. I grazed my arm across my mouth to wipe a trickle of blood I felt.

"Well?" I asked, "How did I do?"

"That was incredible, Hermione!" Alice proclaimed, prancing towards me in amazement, "You sure do have a knack for being a vampire."

"I hope so. I'll be a vampire for quite a while." I answered, "So I really did okay?"

"Well there's really no wrong way for us to feed. If you're able to drink from the animal, you did fine. I, on the other hand, like to put up a good fight with grizzlies."

"Why am I not surprised by that, Emmett?" I laughed as the rest of my siblings joined in

"You did great for your first time, Hermione." Jasper told me, answering my initial question, "Very clean for a newborn."

I smiled at his answer. Maybe I was meant to be a vampire. Being a muggle didn't suit me well, then I became a witch. When I couldn't stand being a witch, I became a vampire. And well, so far, I excelled at being a vampire.

"Will you four be hunting?" I asked them

"No, the other day, before you woke." I made a move to say something to Rosalie, but she spoke before I even had a chance to open my mouth, "And before you say anything, we came with you because we wanted to. We wanted to spend some quality time with our new sister. Stop thinking you're a nuisance to us, because you're anything but. We love you, Hermione. Get used to it."

The tone in her voice told me not to argue, but I just smiled in response.

"Are you still thirsty? I smell some elk over there." Alice pointed to a place over a mountain pass

"No, I'm alright. That bear was filling enough. Shall we go home, now?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered, turning around, "but let's run together. I can't stand to bruise my ego anymore than it already is." He added

We ran together this time and I must say, it was nice feeling the camaraderie I felt towards the four of them. I had to run a little bit slower to keep in step with them, but I didn't mind. It was nice being able to look towards my right and left and see people who they say would never leave me. I liked that feeling.

We were just a few miles away from the house when we all stopped. I looked around at my siblings and they weren't moving. They weren't even breathing. I sniffed the air and smelled something deliciously sweet – like flowers. The scent tickled my nose and out of instinct, I let out a menacing growl. I turned my head towards the scent and new immediately I was smelling human blood.

"Two hikers…" Alice managed to get out, "One just accidentally sliced his leg on a rock." She told us once her vision ended

I never took my eyes off of the direction of the scent. "Hermione." I heard Jasper called out to me. I ignored him. I didn't want to be babied at a time like this. I wanted to test myself. I wanted to see if I would be able to control myself not to spill human blood. In response, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I told myself just once that I would not hurt that hiker and in that moment I wasn't tempted anymore. In fact, I couldn't smell the hiker or his companion. I was amazed at myself. I continued to stand where I was, with my siblings behind me.

I heard Jasper move closer. He was now beside me, taking a hold of my hand. He must have accidentally taken in a breath at that moment, because the next thing I knew, I heard a slight commotion beside me as Jasper assumed his crouching position. It took me a moment to realize what was going on, but once I realized it, I knew I was the one who had to stop it.

"Jasper..." I whispered his name. He turned back to me and I was met with the darkest black eyes I've ever seen. I should have been frightened, but I wasn't. The very second Jasper's toes left the ground, I made a similar leap, colliding with him.

"JASPER, NO!" I screamed at him as my body crashed into his. We both landed with a deafening thud on the ground. I was straddling his waist, one knee on each side as my hands were restraining his wrists. I expected a fight. I expected him to be doing everything in his power to get me off of him. He just continued to wriggle underneath me. He may have been strong, but my newborn strength overpowered him. "Jasper," I whispered softly, "you don't want to do this. You don't want to drink human blood."

Almost immediately, his eyes snapped open and he stopped moving. I was only inches away from his face and our eyes were boring into one another's. I jumped off of him in shock and gasped at what I saw. Jasper warily stood up and began dusting his clothes off, not once taking his curious eyes off of me.

"Let's go back to the house." He told us, "We have to hurry and – we have to talk to Carlisle." Without waiting for us, Jasper began running towards their house. I stood there, silent, for a few minutes before following my sibling's homes at a much slower pace.

When I entered the house, confused looks graced the face of everyone in the room. They were in the dining room. Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table and Esme sat on his right side. Emmett sat across from her, with Rosalie beside him. Alice was sitting next to Esme and Jasper was standing behind the two. He was casually leaning against the wall, legs crossed at the ankle and arms crossed over his chest. As I entered the room, they continued their curious glances as I took a seat next to Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Jasper informed us of something very interesting that happened on your trip." Carlisle explained to me, "Two stray hikers, one with a bloody gash on his leg."

"Yes," I answered, "I didn't hurt them."

"I know… which I find very interesting. You are a newborn, after all, Hermione. It's in your nature to attack. Bella is the only newborn vampire that I know of who is able to control herself well enough to resist the scent of human blood. The reason being was because becoming a vampire was her choice and she welcomed her vampire eternity with love and support from her family. You, on the other hand, were turned in a cruel way. Not only do I find your resistance for human blood so interesting, but you were able to spread your own resistance to Jasper, here." He explained

I listened to his words intently as I went over every last detail of what happened in my mind. "His eyes, they went from black to gold in a matter of seconds" I told the room, "I was stunned I jumped away from him. It was amazing. One second his eyes were black and the next, the black was being replaced by a bright, golden color."

"It really was amazing, Carlisle." Jasper noted, "She pinned me to the ground to stop me from breaking that hikers neck and the next thing I know, she tells me that I don't want to drink from them and then I found that my bloodlust was gone. I couldn't even smell the blood anymore."

Esme gasped at his revelation and the others just listened to our conversation in amazement. However, I sat there, confused. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"It seems, Hermione," My surrogate father began, "that you have a very talented gift. As a newborn, just a few hours old, you were able to resist human blood and with a few simple words, you were able to cause Jasper's bloodlust to completely disappear. Now, this is all guess work, but I think you have a special ability – one that no vampire has ever been born with. You have the ability of control. To what extent your power reaches, I'm not sure. Alice?"

At this point, everyone looked at Alice. Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was in mid-vision. She shook her head out of her trance and smiled. "Yep! She can control bloodlust. In a few weeks, she'll be so in tune with our scents that when we go back to school, none of us will have a problem. We even make some human friends, I think. Well, I do see one boy sitting next to us in the cafeteria." She told us, "He's a little blurry and fuzzy, though, so I'm not entirely too sure. I've never seen this boy before, so I'm just assuming he's human."

I looked at the family to perceive their reaction at Alice's vision. They all seemed very happy. "That's wonderful, Hermione!" Esme exclaimed, as she hugged me from behind

"It's truly remarkable. I'm impressed." Carlisle added

"If being a badass newborn wasn't enough, you had to go and have the coolest power out of everyone!" Emmett sulked, although I heard a twinge of amusement in his voice

Rosalie didn't have any words for me, but her smile radiated gratefulness.

"Now I know you had to be a vampire in a past life. You're amazing, Hermione!" Alice proclaimed, hugging me

I finally looked to Jasper and saw a contemplative look on his face. He was gazing down at the floor and once he felt my eyes on him, he lifted his head and returned my gaze. "Thank you, Hermione." was all he said.

I blinked an unneeded blink, "Anything to help my family." I smiled

_What happens next? What happens next?  
I dare you to move_

-

-

* * *

**AN: Okay so here's an extra treat... a SUPER long chapter for my wonderful readers! 12 pages long and nearly 6,200 words. Hope you liked this chapter!**

_**Again, reviewers get a preview for the next chapter!**_** So get to reviewing & please log in.. I felt bad for those who didn't last time! (:  
**

**Switchfoot - Dare You To Move  
**(BTW, I will be posting the entire soundtrack on my profile. And when the time comes, pictures that I used for inspiration will be posted as well!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by Kate Voegele.

* * *

**

**_Chapter 7 - Hallelujah  
_**_Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

By now, it was noon. Carlisle was called in to go to the hospital. Esme was nice enough to inform me that he's been a doctor for a long while. After Carlisle bid his goodbye's to us, my siblings swept me upstairs leaving Esme to tend to her garden outside. Alice had linked her arm through mine as she gave me a very quick tour of the house. She showed me Bella and Edward's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Carlisle's study/library – I made mental note to return to that room and see what books I could dive into. We passed by two more rooms and Alice told me one was hers and the other was Jasper's. Both doors were closed and I instantly became curious to what they looked like.

"Okay, Hermione," Alice began before we stopped in front of a closed door, "I can see that if we don't explain ourselves beforehand, you will go completely ballistic."

I narrowed my eyes at her in confusion before she continued on, "We have money. We have a lot of money. Carlisle has been a doctor for 400 years and I've had many visions of winning lottery numbers and rises in the stock market. We have more than enough money than we can spend, so I don't want to hear any complaints and I don't want Jasper to feel one ounce of guilt coming from you when you see your new room. Understand?"

I nodded. Although she was tiny, she definitely was lethal.

They finally opened the door to my room and for about a second I felt guilt, but then my solemn face broke out into a huge grin. I was absolutely ecstatic. The walls were a soft cream color and although I knew wouldn't be sleeping anymore; I had a bed with sheets that were a gorgeous deep burgundy. The room also came equipped with a beautiful soft golden, leather chaise lounge pushed against the wall, opposite my bed. Emmett also informed me that the flat screen TV, DVD player, and stereo system were his idea. I thanked my siblings profusely for everything they have done for me so far – my room, especially.

Alice danced to a door that I didn't realize was there and revealed a severely large walk-in closet, complete with every type of clothing thought possible. On the left side was my every day wear – jackets and sweaters; tee shirts and long sleeves; jeans, capris, and shorts. On the right side were the most gorgeous dresses and gowns I've ever seen. I didn't know when I would ever wear one of those dresses, let alone the whole bunch I had. On the wall, opposite the door, were racks and racks of shoes. I'm talking wall to wall and ceiling to floor. Every type of shoe you can think of, I had – flats, sandals, espadrilles, pumps – it was all there.

Again, a mountain of thanks was sent towards my new family. I even spoke loud enough to thank Esme outside. I heard a distinct 'You're Welcome' in what I knew was Esme's voice. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper left me to my new room. As I've seen in the movies, I immediately jumped on my bed, landing gracefully on my back. I loved it here. I loved my new family. And I loved my new 'magical' ability. Well, that's what I liked to call it. When Carlisle said no known vampire has the ability to control their own bloodlust, as well as the bloodlust of others, I knew it was the magic that was in me.

A few minutes later, I entered my closet and retrieved a new pair of medium washed, skinny jeans and purple V-neck shirt. After I selected my clothes, I headed towards my dresser that held my 'intimates' as Rosalie explained. I looked into each of the three drawers. The top drawer consisted of a wide array of underwear – boy shorts, briefs, hiphuggers and dare I say it? _Thongs._ I knew I'd stay away from those. I never wore anything tight enough for me to wear those.

I looked through the middle drawer and found matching bras for the underwear above. I found the matching bra for the black pair of hiphuggers I had. Out of curiosity, I looked in the bottom drawer and found about a million different swimsuits. Two piece's, one piece's, mix and match sets… all of them just as gorgeous as the next. Smiling to myself, I closed the drawer and exited my room to enter the bathroom across the hall.

I turned on the water to the shower, not even caring if it was extremely hot or cold. It didn't matter. I stripped out of the clothes I was wearing and placed them in a neat pile on the floor. I turned around, facing the door and saw my reflection in the full length mirror hanging off of the door. For the first time, since I entered my room, the smile left my face and was replaced with a frown. I stepped closer to the mirror and scrutinized my body.

Of course, my skin was pale white, but that didn't upset me. My hair – I knew my hair was different, but this was _different_. The frizz was gone and so was the mousy brown. Somehow my hair transformed into a head of caramel colored, silk strands ending a few inches below my collar bone. My eyes were also no longer brown, but a bright red. I was disturbed with my reflection. For the first time, I was beautiful. Even I had to admit it to myself. I was no longer the 'know-it-all, mudblood Granger'. I stepped back slightly and brought my eyes to stare at the crescent shaped scar on my waist. My fingers traced it as I looked at it thoughtfully.

I quickly removed my gaze from the mirror and entered the shower. I let the hot water, or what I assumed to be hot water (considering the amount of the steam in the room), hit my naked body as I slid down to sit on the floor. The water continued to spray me and now my hair was beginning to get wet. I brought my knees towards my chest as I gathered water in the palms of my hands, before splashing in it my face. I did this a couple of times before I realized what I was doing – or what I was trying to do. I was trying to wash away the reflection I saw in the mirror.

This wasn't me. This body, this hair, this skin… it wasn't Hermione. I've become- I've become a vampire. Everything that I was now, proved that I was no longer Hermione Granger, witch. I was a vampire. I fed off of blood. Granted, I would never again be tempted at the scent of _human_ blood, but it was still blood that I drank, all the same. I was a monster. Human to witch, witch to monster.

I stayed in the shower much too long for any normal vampire, but I didn't care. I sat there for fifteen minutes just contemplating the eternity I had ahead of me. I would be eighteen for an eternity. How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I even attempt to fight off those vampires? Was I so upset that I was willing to end my life? I was truly pathetic. Thirty minutes later, my shower ended and I was dressed in my new clothes. I found myself lying in the center of my bed just going over the bits and pieces of the moment I encountered those vampires. Why didn't I run? Why didn't I apparate?

Every single day, every single minute, I could ask myself that same question and I would only be able to come up with one answer. I hated my life as a witch so much, I was willing to die to get away from it. There was no other reason. I didn't even think of the repercussions of my actions. How would Neville react to vampire Hermione? How would Mrs. Weasley feel when she realizes that the girl she thought of as a second daughter was undead? What if Harry woke up and he saw me eternally eighteen?

Eventually, I sat up much too quickly. I scanned the room for one thing in particular. My gaze finally landed on the side table, beside my bed. I leaned over to retrieve this specific item. I held my wand in my hand, loosely. I didn't want to break with my vampire strength. It felt vaguely familiar, although I didn't feel that familiar spark I used to feel when holding it. I paused for a few minutes, fearing the worst. After what seemed like a century, I closed my eyes, took at deep breath and muttered, "_Aguamenti_."

I was expecting water to shoot out from my wand, but nothing happened. I tried to '_accio_' a shirt from the closet, but the shirt remained undisturbed. Finally, I weakly mumbled '_colloportus_', trying to lock my door and nothing happened.

I sighed a deep and upsetting sigh. I placed my wand where I found it and laid back down on my bed. I stretched my legs out in front of me and rested my head on the soft pillows. I couldn't do magic. I was a witch for seven years of my life and the moment that the vampire venom spread throughout my body, removing all traces of human blood in me, my magic was taken away. I should be upset. I should crying tearless sobs, but I was perfectly content with just being disappointed.

I didn't want to be a witch, after all, so why should I be upset? I left my world to live as a normal, eighteen year old girl. Magic was just a huge part of my life… I was just sad to see it go.

I stayed in my room the rest of the day until the next morning before I was finally brought out of my thoughts. A soft knock on my door alerted me to my visitor. I immediately sat up from the lying position I stayed in all day, night, and morning.

"Hello," Jasper greeted, holding on to my door knob, but not entering my room, "do you mind if I come in?"

I shook my head indicating he could come in. I adjusted myself on my bed so that my legs were dangling over the side as he stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on my chaise before saying, "Your emotions are everywhere, Hermione. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

I looked down at my lap guiltily. "I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble adjusting." I admitted

"You were so happy yesterday. You never stopped smiling. What happened?"

I let a beat of silence pass before I answered him. "I can't do magic." I admitted, "And… I saw my reflection- my scar."

He nodded in understanding, but ultimately remained silent, hoping I would continue.

"And I suppose I finally realized I wasn't a witch anymore. My wand is useless." I continued, nodding towards my wand on my nightstand, "I know this was what I wanted, but I guess I never really thought it through. I was foolish."

"I don't think you were foolish, Hermione." Jasper responded immediately, "Although I don't know what happened in your life to cause you to run away from the magical world, I'd say you were depressed and hurt. We all react to those emotions differently… I should know."

I didn't say anything for a while. "Where is everyone?" I finally asked

"Carlisle's at work, Alice and Esme went to Port Angeles, and Emmett took Rosalie into town to buy something for her car."

"When I said I had no sense of home back in London, it was true."

"Hermione, you don't have to-" Jasper began before I cut him off

"Ron, my best friend, died, along with his little sister and twin brothers – Ginny, Fred, and George. Their mother, my second mother, went sick with grief and refuses to leave the confines of her bedroom. Her husband, Arthur, is lying in a bed at St. Mungo's because he was tortured for so long, he can't recognize anyone. My other best friend, Harry, is lying in a coma, with no one knowing if he will ever wake up." I told him quickly, "And my parents were killed." I nearly whispered

In one fluid movement, Jasper sat by my side and scooped my hands in his. "Do you mind if I calm you. Your grief is overwhelming."

I shook my head and almost immediately my body relaxed under his power. I was grateful. "You've had a rough life, Hermione."

"That's not even the half of it."

He looked at me curiously and before I knew it, I found myself explaining my story.

"I left a few weeks after a war on our school grounds. There was a dark wizard, Voldemort. He believed magical teachings should be kept within pureblood families – that is, they have a long history of magic in their blood. There are also half-bloods. They are witches or wizards with at least one pureblooded parent. And then there are people like me, a muggleborn, meaning I have no trace of magical history in my family. As I was saying, Voldemort believed magic should be kept within pureblood families, no matter what it takes."

I took a glance at Jasper's confused face and decided to take a different approach. "Well I suppose this story begins when Harry was just a baby. You see, there was a prophecy made and it revealed that there would only be one person to defeat Voldemort. All the signs pointed to Harry; so when he was merely one year old, Voldemort ran-sacked his home and immediately killed his father, James. Lily, his mother, ran to protect her child even when Voldemort gave her a chance to live. She still stood in front of her Harry, shielding him. The moment she was killed, an ancient magic was ignited and pure and absolute love ran through Harry's veins. The act of protecting her son from the sadistic wizard saved Harry from the same fate as his parents. The killing curse Voldemort used on Harry backfired and changed Voldemort from human to some sort of being. He was an entity and for 13 years no one knew where he was. It was assumed that he died, but others believed he was just biding his time – which he was.

Harry, Ron and I were best friends. Me and Ron, we would always help Harry with anything concerning Voldemort. The three of us, we've saved each others lives more times than we can count. I loved them. From our first year to our third year, we saved Harry from Voldemort's near attempts at killing him. Finally, in our fourth year, he was resurrected and became man again. He very nearly killed Harry then, but thankfully, he didn't. In our fifth year, the Ministry of Magic refused to believe that Voldemort returned. It wasn't until there was a battle on Ministry grounds that they accepted Harry's truth.

In our sixth year, Harry learned much about Voldemort's past. Our Headmaster, Dumbledore, thought it necessary to know about how Tom Riddle came to be Voldemort. Dumbedore was the greatest wizard of our time. Everyone knew we were safe if Dumbledore was around. He would never let anything or anyone harm his students. He achieved a level of magic not many could reach; but, he was killed at the end of the year. He constructed a well thought out plan with our Potions professor, Severus Snape. He was a Death Eater, turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Forgive me for interrupting, but what are death eaters and this order of the phoenix?" Jasper asked

"Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix was a secret society created to defeat Voldemort."

He smiled a small smile, meaning he understood. I continued with my story.

"In the following summer, Harry, Ron and I discovered that Voldemort split his soul and placed them into seven different artifacts. They are called Horcruxes. In order for him to be ultimately defeated, we had to destroy those items. The three of us decided to forgo our seventh year and search for these Horcruxes. It was very difficult at first, but soon we were able to find the locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and the diadem. We destroyed all three of them. Two of them were destroyed previously – a ring and a journal. We also realized that Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake was also a Horcrux."

I could see Jasper mentally counting in his head. "That's only six." He pointed out

"Harry was the seventh. He knew his fate and he knew he had to die to protect the world. Once the battle at our school began, Harry went out to the woods to surrender his life. And he did. He surrendered his life for our well being. He loved us all so much that he was willing to die than to see us suffer. Just like his mother did for him."

"But he didn't die. He's in a coma, you said."

I shook my head, "No, he didn't die. Voldemort actually killed a part of himself that linked himself to Harry. Voldemort, with Harry's aid, killed the seventh Horcrux. Voldemort assumed he killed him and he brought him back to the school, thinking he was dead and thinking we would all surrender just has he did. But my friend, my brave friend, Neville sliced Nagini's head off. All the Horcruxes were destroyed at this point. Harry remained hidden under his invisibility cloak while the war continued to wage on. And finally, near midnight, Harry made himself known and finally destroyed the evil wizard. We won the war, but we definitely paid a price."

Silence filled my room. Jasper still held my hands in his and had no intention of letting go. His calm was still washing over me. I continued to wait for some sort of response from him, but received nothing. I decided to add a bit more to my tale.

"I shed blood, I've killed. I wasn't proud of it, but it was the only way to survive." I told him, "Ron, he was- he could have been the love of my life. I shared my first kiss with him the night of the war. Our pent up feelings for each other finally made themselves evident in the midst of everything. I, by no means, loved him; but I could have. I knew I could have. Ten minutes after our first kiss, he took his last breath."

Jasper's eyes widened at my revelation. "Hermione, that must have- I don't even-" He began, but found no words to say, "I'm sorry." He finally whispered to me

"Your parents?" He asked, expecting more to my story

I bit my lip. "Before I left to hunt for the Horcruxes, I altered my parents' memories and sent them to Australia to keep them safe. Three weeks after the war, I went to restore their memories only to find that they were gone. I'm assuming the death eaters found them and killed them. I visited their grave and they were buried as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Their real names were Jean and Graham Granger. They died not even knowing they had a daughter, somewhere, protecting them." I shook my head, not believing my own words, "But I didn't protect them. I- I killed them."

"You didn't kill them, Hermione." Jasper told me roughly, pulling me to face him, "The sick and pathetic excuse for wizards did. You did everything in your power to protect them."

"I never told anyone. Neville thinks I left them in Australia to be blissfully happy. I couldn't tell him because saying it out loud... I didn't want to accept it."

Jasper sighed, "Hermione, your life has been difficult, to say the least. Your friends and your family were unfortunately taken away from you. You were upset and depressed. What eighteen year old girl wouldn't be? You left- escaped your world to find a better one. There's no harm in that." He soothed, "You friends died a brave death. They died protecting something they believed in. They died for the protection and betterment of all magical people. They may be gone, Hermione, but you know they will always be with you, watching over you."

I could have cried, then. Why I didn't see it like that from the beginning, I didn't know. But I was very grateful that Jasper was able to point that out to me. My friends were brave 'til the very end. Until their last breath, they protected everything and everyone in the magical world. And because of Jasper, I finally knew it. I launched my arms around Jasper's neck and held onto him tightly. He responded by snaking his arms around my waist. I felt calm, at peace. Was it Jasper's doing, I didn't know; but being here with him, hugging him made me felt better. "Thank you, Jasper."

He didn't say anything. He smiled. I didn't see it, but I felt it.

We pulled away from our embrace and I crawled to the head of the bed, sitting Indian style. Jasper moved to sit next to me, his left leg curl underneath him and his elbow resting on his right knee.

"Do you mind if I share my story with you?" He asked, "You've revealed so much, that it seems only fair. Besides, I see some similarities with our pasts."

I shook my head at him, "Jasper, you don't have to-"

"I want to." He interrupted me before taking a deep, unneeded breath, "I was seventeen when I decided to join the Confederate Army in Texas. I was underage, but I was able to get away with being much older. I joined in 1861 and ascended in the ranks very quickly, eventually becoming Major Jasper Whitlock. Two years later, Maria found me." He paused and I knew the rest of his story was hard for him to tell.

"Jasper, really. It's okay."

Completely ignoring me, he continued, "She turned me and I fell foolishly in love with her. I did whatever she asked me to without question. At that time, the Civil War wasn't the only battle waging on. In the vampire world, Maria and I were active participants in the Southern Vampire wars. It was all about territory for us. Maria was trying to claim the city of Monterrey, and I helped. I created newborns for her and disposed of them when their strength began to dwindle.

I spent an entire century with Maria, doing the same thing – creating an undead life and ending an undead life. In return for being her right hand man, her favorite, I was allowed to feed on whoever I wanted – the best smelling and the best looking."

His story was amazing. I knew he was telling me the gist of his life, but all the major details were there. I was enraptured in his story- his life.

"But soon after, I grew tired of my life. I woke up one day, so to speak, and I realized what kind of monster I've become. I killed humans and newborns for an unfulfilling life with Maria. I was unhappy. I decided to run off to join my friend and his mate – Peter and Charlotte. I sought them out for comfort and safety. And they showed that to me. I lived with them for a few more years before I decided to leave them all together. I couldn't stand feeding on humans. From the moment I would attack them, I could feel their immense fear and desperation. Killing them killed me and I just couldn't do it anymore.

"I wandered around aimlessly for a while, only feeding when absolutely necessary. I eventually found myself at a little diner in Philadelphia. Alice was there." He told me with a reminiscent smile, "She told me that I kept her waiting and I sincerely apologized for my actions. Together, we left the diner and she explained to me of a family that survives off of animal blood. They were called the Olympic Coven – we know them better as our family."

I smiled at him. They were my family. "Alice became a best friend of sorts. She saved me from a life I so desperately wanted to escape and I will be eternally grateful to her for finding me. My life with the Cullen's was anything but easy. I had the most difficult time adjusting to the vegetarian lifestyle, considering my past, but for Alice and the rest of my family, I struggled for them. I felt that they believed in me, that they had faith in me; but always felt that tiny glimmer of apprehension in all of them as we started going to school. They never voiced their doubts, but you can't hide your emotions from me."

I remained silent, taking in his words and understanding his story. His life was difficult, just as much as mine was – although, in a slightly different sense. Where he was a cold and ruthless killer, I was killer to save my own neck. We both escaped a life we were disgusted at living. We didn't want to be murderers that we thought ourselves as. We wanted to become the people that we once were, the original Jasper Whitlock and Hermione Granger. Our lives were complicated and a mess.

"You're not disgusted." Jasper noted, probably feeling my understanding

I shook my head, "No. Why would I be?"

"I was a monster, Hermione. I killed thousands of humans and newborns for a century. I was ruthless."

"I heard that part of the story, Jasper." I told him, "But I don't think you're remembering the part that's worth remembering – the part where you left, _willingly_. The part where you said you couldn't stand feeding on human blood because it killed you. I don't see a monster when I look at you, Jasper. I see a vampire trying to make amends for his past. That's a truly beautiful thing."

He didn't say anything in response. It looked as if he was trying to understand my words and accept them. When I finally thought my words had gotten through to him, he shook his head in disappointment. He began unbuttoning his shirt before opening it to reveal his bare chest.

"I look at these every day and I'm reminded of what I was back then. I was a monster, Hermione." He repeated

My hands gently traced the various crescent shaped scars, identical to the one on my waist. He truly did come from a time of war. His scars proved it. Where my scars of my past were emotional, his were physical.

"You're amazing," I breathed

"Amazing?!" He admonished, pulling away from my touch and quickly buttoning his shirt, "These scars are hideous. I don't know when you're going to realize that I am a monster with disgusting scars covering my body. How can you think of me as amazing?"

"Because you live with this reminder every day and you face it head on." I answered, not missing a beat, "You don't wallow in your own self pity; you go to school with humans, you live amongst humans. You adjusted your diet so you will never feel the pain of harming another human being again. It's more difficult for you, yes, but you do it anyway. You do that for your family _and _you do it for yourself. Your scars are anything, but hideous. You're amazing for testing yourself the way that you do."

He didn't reply. If anything, he looked a bit put out with himself. Jasper knew I was right.

"So," I began, breaking the silence between us, "we both came from a time of war."

"And we both killed," He added

"And suffered,"

"And we're both seeking redemption."

I chanced a look at him, my eyes shining at his words. I was seeking redemption and I would continue seeking redemption every single day of my eternity. With my control ability, I would be saving as many humans as I possibly could. I would help Jasper with his struggle and I will continue to do so until he is able to control it himself. Jasper and I would help it each other. Our conversation was our own little unspoken agreement that we would help each other in our path to redemption for our past. Now, more than ever was I grateful for Jasper Hale – I meant, Jasper Whitlock.

After awhile, Jasper bounded off my bed and headed towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob before I told him to stop. He adjusted around to face me, but his hand remained in place on my door knob.

"Please stay. I like your company. I'm not sure if it's you projecting certain emotions, but I feel safe with you." I told him

He smiled at me and walked, at a human pace, back to my bed. I was now lying down, scooting over a few inches so Jasper could lie next to me. We were laying together side by side on my bed and I felt more at home than I ever have. We lay there, silently, the entire day when our family began to arrive home. By the time everyone was home, it already claimed to be 9:00PM. I wasn't sure if Jasper was projecting some kind of emotion to cause them to not disturb us, but not one person did. I was appreciative for whatever he was doing.

We continued to lie there silently. The only conversation being had was one with our emotions. I would occasionally send gratitude his way and in turn, he would send me a burst of happiness. By midnight, we were still next to each other, and I finally decided to break our silence.

"Bella and Edward are arriving soon."

"Yes," He answered, "later today, considering its past midnight. I believe Alice said they would arrive around by noon."

For the first time since we shared our stories, I looked at him. He returned my gaze and smiled. I smiled back and spoke, "When they're here, I'm going to tell them- the whole family, I mean."

Jasper knew what I was talking about and he nodded in response. "If you're sure, I'll be right next to you the entire time."

I gave him one last smile before returning my eyes to the ceiling. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Anything to help my family."

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_-_

_-_

**

* * *

**

**AN: Okay, this chapter is _a lot_ of information to take in. But it needed to be said. Hermione needed to come clean with her past and since none of the Cullens knew anything about it, I had to go over _everything_. I kind of glazed over a few things, to make it a bit shorter and not so winded, but I had to do it. I chose for her to tell Jasper her story first, not only because this is a Jaspione fic, but also because their pasts are somewhat similar. I figured they could relate to one another. This may seem like a some useless information, but there maybe Twilight fans who know nothing of HP and vice versa... so I also did this for them. Besides, I did put in a few slight _Jaspione_ moments in there. The romance is building as we speak. It's still miniscule, but its there.**

**BTW, this _might_ be the only time you'll have to endure stories of their past. I'm not entirely too sure, but I think this is the last of explanations. Of course the Cullen's pasts will be told to Hermione, but I won't go into as much detail as I did with this chapter.  
**

**Anyway, I really hope you like it. This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I needed to get the facts straight, while altering some to fit my story. I really would love to hear some feedback on what you thought of it. I'll give you a preview in exchange! Speaking of previews, there are some people that review who disabled the PM feature. I feel bad for not being able to send you the preview, so if you'd like to read it, you should re-enable the PM feature so you can take a peak. I've gotten some great feedback on the previews and I'd like to be fair to all my reviewers. (:**

**PS. ****I know one of my reviews asked about Percy a while back and I'd just like to address that. I never liked Percy, not even when he was a good little Weasley. So in my fic, he just doesn't exist. He's not really relevant to the HP books anyway.**

**Kate Voegele - Hallelujah** (I chose her verion because I love the new verses she added)

*****PSS. The links to the songs are now on my profile. If you'd like to listen, go ahead and visit! Also, I'm going to start posting some pics I used for inspiration! The only pic up so far is Hermione as a vampire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by Ben's Brother.

* * *

**

******_Chapter 8 - Let Me Out  
_**_You sit and you stare and you wait and you wonder  
You think, "Maybe it's me and I'm being a fool."_

Jasper stayed with me all night. We never moved from our spot next to each other and every now and then we would share different stories from our past. I told him of the better times Harry, Ron, and I shared. In the time span of just a few hours, Jasper knew exactly how close the three of us were. I even told him embarrassing stories about myself – like the time I turned into a cat. Of course, he couldn't speak for a few minutes after that story. He was too busy laughing his curly, blond head off.

In turn for my embarrassing story, he told me of the time he almost killed Bella. Of course, I had to tell him it wasn't his fault, that it's natural instinct for a vampire. I also pointed out the fact that I have a special power in which that will never happen again. He smiled at my response and we continued swapping stories of our lives.

Soon enough, noon was leering closer. "Hermione!" I heard Alice call from behind my door, before she swiftly opened it, "Bella and Edward will be arriving in seven minutes. You better get dressed!"

Jasper and I sat up for the first time in 24 hours, "I am dressed, Alice."

"No, silly! You won't be wearing that." She began as she rummaged through my closest, "Here, put those on." She finished throwing various clothes at me before bounding out of my room.

I looked at Jasper tentatively, "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much." He answered as he climbed off my bed, "Would you like me to wait for you or should I just meet you downstairs?"

I sent him a large wave of nerves. "I'll be right outside." He answered in response to my emotions.

I smiled as he closed my door. A few hours of alone time with Jasper and I couldn't get enough of him. It was so easy to talk to him. He actually listened to what I said, so unlike Harry and Ron who just heard words when I spoke. Although I loved those two, Jasper actually listened and understood what I was saying. I haven't had that in such a long time.

I quickly jumped off my bed and changed my clothes into the ones Alice gave me. After a few minutes, I heard the purr of a car's engine approaching. My nerves multiplied as I apprehensively opened my door and came face to face with a smiling Jasper. Despite my nerves, I couldn't help but smile in response. "Is that Bella and Edward's car I hear?"

He nodded, "Would you like me to calm you? You're very nervous."

"Yes, please." I answered, looping my left arm through his right, "Do you think they'll like me?" I asked as we began to descend the stairs. At this point, I knew the car was just seconds away.

"Of course, Hermione. You're their sister. There's nothing not to like." Jasper told me, placing his free hand on mine.

The second my toes touched the landing to the first floor, the front door was thrown open and Jasper was pushed to the side as a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I was blinded by a head of beautifully soft, chocolate brown hair. "I'm so happy to meet you, Hermione! I told Edward we should have left earlier, but Jasper insisted we stay a little while longer; but I'm so glad to finally be home – meeting my new sister!"

I peeked through the brown hair that was covering my face to look at Jasper. Pure amusement was radiating from him. He was trying very hard not to laugh, but I could have sworn I heard a chuckle escape from his lips. I looked to him for help, but he simply shook his head at me, smirking. I glared at him in return getting a shrug in response.

Who I'm assuming was Bella pulled away from our embrace just as a tall and lean, bronze haired man stood beside her. He was smiling a crooked yet, beautiful smile. "Excuse me wife, she must have taken her Alice pills this morning."

"Hey!" Two patronized voices called, one belonging to Bella and the other belonging to Alice, who was in the family room with the rest of the Cullens.

"I'm Edward," He introduced, ignoring his wife and sister, "you must be Hermione. It really is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I told them, "I'm sorry to have cut your honeymoon short. If I was awake at the time, I would have insisted you two stay."

"Don't worry, Hermione. Edward and I have an eternity ahead of us." Bella told me, looping her arm through Edwards. They caught each other's eye and although I was no empath, I could feel the love glowing off of them.

"Bella, Edward! I'm so glad your back." Esme said, interrupting their little love stare, by hugging the two of them, "Did you enjoy the Isle?"

"I'm sure they enjoyed it in more ways than one, Esme." Emmett snickered, not taking his eyes off the TV, "HEY!" He exclaimed as Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Thanks, Rose!" Bella called

"Come," Esme began, "let's go into the family room. Carlisle says we have many things to discuss."

We entered the family room to see Emmett sitting on the couch with Rosalie sitting on his lap. Alice sat on the other side of the couch and Edward and Bella sat in the space between them. Esme took a seat on a plush chair that was on one side of the couch, while I took a seat on an identical chair across from her as Jasper took the armrest beside me. Carlisle chose to stand, leaning against the mantle, closest to his wife.

After we got settled, Carlisle began to speak. "Now that the entire family is here, I think it's best if we discuss Hermione's position in this family."

"Carlisle," I interrupted, scooting forward in my seat a bit, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to say something before this conversation goes any further."

"Of course, Hermione."

"Well," I began, unaware of where to start. I looked at the anxious faces of my family and became instantly terrified. I looked up towards Jasper and he gazed back with encouraging eyes, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at his actions and let out an unneeded breath before delving into my story once again.

"A few years ago, there was a dark wizard named Voldemort…" And from there, I began retelling my story to my family. I explained in great detail, a little more than I told Jasper, of my life in the wizarding world. At certain points they would ask questions, to which I answered properly. They were engrossed with my words. A few times I heard Esme gasp and I could only imagine what was going through her mind as I told them about my life at Hogwart's. It definitely wasn't all licorice wands and chocolate frogs.

Finally, my story came to an end, "… and I found myself here, with all of you."

Silence filled the room. I looked at all the vacant faces of my family. I was trying to decipher if they still wanted me here. No one said anything for such a long time, that I was debating whether or not to leave right then.

"Don't you dare leave, Hermione." Edward said softly, breaking my thoughts, "It's just a lot to take in."

"Oh my dear, sweet Hermione!" Esme cried, sitting on the available armrest, wrapping me I her arms, "You're mistaken if you think we want you to leave. You are my daughter and you've had a very difficult life. Carlisle and I have no intention of trying to replace your parents, but we do love you deeply. All of us do. You are a part of this family and we still want you to stay with us."

"Of course we do, Hermione." Carlisle spoke, "You're life was far from easy and I'm very sorry for your life at Hogwart's. I met Dumbledore once, very briefly. He was a good man."

"Thank you." I told them, "For accepting me – despite my past."

"You're so small." Emmett noted, as I looked at him curiously, "I mean… you're so small, but you were able to hold your own in that war. You must have been a pretty powerful witch. I'm impressed little sister."

Despite my somewhat foul mood, I had to smile at his words. "Thanks, Emmett. I don't mean to swish my own wand, but they did call me the smartest witch of my age."

"Of course they did." Rosalie agreed, "You are my sister after all. I wouldn't have anything less."

"And if I was the most incompetent witch of my age, would I still be your sister?" I asked her, although I was joking

"Yes. I told you the other day, Hermione. You're just as much my sister now as you will be 1,000 years from now. I don't even care if you were a simple human when I brought you here. I love you, regardless. We all love you."

"Thank you, Rose. That means a lot to me, really."

"I can't even imagine what you're going through, Hermione. You're such a sweet person and your life just seemed so messed up for you." Alice said

"I agree." Bella began, "And the Weasley's, Ron especially, I don't know what I would have done if I were in your position. You're strength is empowering."

"It was difficult. All the pain I lived with, all the hurt I was experiencing at the time… it was all too much for me; which is why I left. And to be honest, I'm glad I did. Listen, I'm sorry I've been so hot and cold the past couple of days. But for the first time in a long time, I finally felt at home. I was just afraid that if you all find out about who I really was, what I really did – you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Well, you were wrong, Hermione." Jasper told me, "We still want you."

It didn't take long. My face broke out into a grin and I was smiling at my new family. Jasper offered me his hand and I took it, before he stood me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and Esme didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me either.

"Family hug!" Alice called, while bouncing over to us wrapping her tiny arms over Jasper's and Esme's. Seconds later, everyone in the room gathered around me and wrapped their arms around each other. It was a beautiful moment, the only thing I wished for at this point was that I could cry the tears of happiness that I so desperately want to let go.

"Okay, too much happiness for the empath." Jasper mumbled, before we finally broke free from our embrace

Everyone returned to their original seats before Carlisle began to speak, "So I take it that you'll be staying with us?" He asked with a knowing smile.

I returned his smile and nodded at him. "Good, now that _that's_ settled," He began, "I hope you don't mind, but we've already come up with a cover story for you. Alice thought of it and it's quite clever."

"You'll be passed off as Esme's niece from London." Alice began explaining, "You're parent's… I'm sorry, we came up with while you were still turning."

I shook my head, "It's alright. Go on, Alice."

"Well, you're parents died in a car accident and your father, Esme's brother, named her your legal guardian."

"That sounds fine." I told them, "Will I need to do anything, any paperwork?"

"Jasper?" Carlisle nodded to my brother

I turned to look up at him only to see him handing me a sealed manila folder. I took it from him before I began to open it. I was curious as to what the folder held, so within a millisecond, I dumped the contents into my lap. There, on my thighs, lay a birth certificate, a British and US passport, a US driver's license, adoption papers (dated after my parent's death), and four different credit cards – Visa, Mastercard, American Express, and a debit card.

"Hermione _Platt_?" I asked

"It's my maiden name. I hope you don't mind." Esme answered

"No, it's perfect." I replied, "But I don't need a driver's license. In fact, I don't know how to drive. I mean, I never had to learn."

"Well, you're gonna have to learn." Emmett smirked, "Because no little sister of mine isn't going to drive."

"Oh, she'll learn. We're all going to teach her." Alice told the group, "And you're just going to love the car we're going to get you!"

"I don't need a car!" I protested

"Don't bother, Hermione. There's no arguing with them on this. Everyone has a car in this family." Bella replied

"It's true." Rosalie agreed, "And you'll learn soon enough not to bet against Alice."

I gave my family a defeated look before turning to Jasper. He shrugged, "We could teach to drive now, if you'd like."

* * * * * * *

A few hours later, I finally got it. Actually, I learned within the first hour. Edward taught me to drive automatic with the Volvo. It was quite simple really – right pedal, accelerate and left pedal, brake. I drove to Port Angeles and back before Edward was convinced I was worthy of _Hermione Platt's_ driver's license.

When we arrived back home, Alice whisked me away into her yellow Turbo 911 Porsche and taught me how to drive a manual. You would think since I'm from the U.K. I would have gotten the hang of it a bit faster than automatic, but shifting gears was proving to be a difficult task.

"Good, Hermione." Alice praised, "Okay, just remember to level out the clutch and the accelerator before shifting gears."

It took maybe an hour longer for me to get the hang of driving a stick shift. And to be completely honest, I would prefer a manual car over an automatic any day. It kept things more exciting and the speed you reach was – well, let's just say I was definitely red lining it.

Just as Edward did, Alice had me drive to Port Angeles and back. Once I arrived at the familiar path to the house, I pressed my foot a little harder on the accelerator and once I was about ten feet from the garage, I quickly turned the steering to the right and pulled up the emergency brake causing us to skid across the dirt floor, stopping only inches from my brothers and sisters. Alice and I broke into a fit of melodic giggles as we saw the unimpressed faces of our siblings.

"Great job, Hermione!" Alice commended, her laughter not dying down, "I think you deserve that license, now."

"Thank, Alice." I told her, "You too, Edward." I added, smiling at him

"If you think you're done, Hermione. You are seriously mistaken." Jasper scolded, standing in the middle of the two couples

I looked at the group curiously and shot a nervous glance at Alice. "Jasper, I don't think she'll like that." Alice reprimanded

"Edward taught her to drive an automatic, you taught her how to drive a manual, and I'm going to teach her to drive the Ducati." He replied, as he Emmet and Rosalie moved to the right and Bella and Edward moved to the left.

Once the group parted ways, my mouth opened in shock as I laid my eyes on a brand new sleek, silver Ducati. It was a beauty, but there was no way I was getting on that thing. "No." I answered, simply.

"Can I calm you so that you think rationally?" Jasper suggested

I shook my head and answered with yet another defiant 'no'.

I heard the multiple snickers coming from my siblings and I was sure Jasper heard, as well. He stood stock still, hands in fists by his side. "Please?" He pleaded

My features immediately relaxed and I resigned, "Fine."

A smile quickly replaced the frown that was on his face as he grabbed the Ducati by the handles and guided it towards me.

"You're a car person, Hermione." Alice told me, "You don't have to do this."

"Shush, Alice. Just because you hate the bike, doesn't mean Hermione will."

"You don't like the Ducati?" Bella asked, surprised, "But it's so much fun!"

"Don't you put words in my mouth, Jasper Hale!" Alice scolded, "I never said I hated the bike. I just don't like the helmet. I get a severe case of helmet hair."

My eyebrow rose out of its' own accord as I joined the rest of my family in the fits of laugh.

"Oh, you all think I'm so funny!" She argued, "Rose hates the Ducati for the same reason as me!"

"HEY!" Rose exclaimed, which caused us all to laugh a little harder

"Don't worry, babe." Emmett soothed his wife, "I love you no matter what type of hair you have."

"Emmett please! Keep your thoughts to yourself!" Edward interjected

"I'd love to." He answered back, "Too bad I have a freakin' mind reader as a brother."

I loved this. The little playful banter my siblings exchanged with each other. If I didn't feel a part of this family before, I definitely did now. I looked at them all thoughtfully. They thought of me as their little sister and I thought of them as my older siblings. They were now and eternally my family.

"Hey," Jasper nudged me, breaking me out of my thoughts, "are you ready?"

"I suppose so." I answered

"Well, hop on, darlin'." He instructed, placing a black helmet over my head, before putting a similar one over his

Giggling at his words, I tossed my leg over the bike and got myself situated on the seat. I felt Jasper seat himself behind me, as he told me to place my hands on the handle bars. I did as he told me and he placed his hands over mine.

My breath hitched and I instantly bit my lip. Once his hands touched mine, I felt a spark. Well, it was more like an electric shock. It started in my hands and traveled through my entire body – from my head, down my spine, finally reaching my toes. I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not because if Jasper felt it, he was doing great at hiding it.

'_What the hell was that?'_

"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked, "You just sent a large wave of nerves my way. If you'd rather we not do this…" He trailed off as his rock hard body tensed

"No, it's alright. I mean, I'm alright. I'm fine." I answered, my words sounding like a jumbled mess

Instantly relaxing, his body molded in to mine as he began explaining things to me. "It's very similar to driving a manual, in the sense that there are six gears, a clutch, gas, and brake. Except this is the clutch," He told me, pointing to the lever on the left handlebar, "and this is the accelerator." He added, twisting the right handlebar. "To brake, you press the lever on the right, gradually. To shift, you just press here." He finished, nudging the left foot control. "Are you ready?"

I couldn't speak anymore. His voice was so close to my ear, it was sending shivers down my already ice cold body. I simply nodded in response.

"Okay, I'm going to turn it on now." He warned, as placed his hands on the key, turning on the ignition.

The engine purred to life and for a second I was startled. Jasper brought his face closer to mine, "Don't be afraid." He whispered, although the helmets were in our way, I could have sworn I felt his cold breath on my neck. I shivered anyway.

Once I put my nerves in check, Jasper began to explain to me how to get the Ducati moving. I just barely understood the words he was saying. He voice was like silk, smooth and soft to the touch. He casually kicked the kickstand up and began maneuvering the Ducati at unbelievable speeds. Each time his right hand would twitch to shift gears, I would bit my lip a little harder. We reach sixth gear within seconds and the two of us were weaving our way in and out of traffic. Before we knew it, we were coming up on a sign that told us we were now entering Port Angeles.

He maneuvered the Ducati into an unfamiliar car park. He turned off the ignition, but didn't move from his spot behind me. Jasper removed his helmet and I followed his lead. "Well?" He asked, "Seems easy enough, right? Ready for your turn?"

I smiled up at him, timidly. "Well, I thought it was my turn when we left the house."

"You were so nervous." He answered, "I figured I could show you first. You're not upset, are you?"

"You're an empath, Jasper." I pointed out "You should know if I'm upset or not."

"Good point. Well, are you ready then?" He asked me, putting the helmet back over his head

In response, I nodded. I put my helmet back on as Jasper began explaining the gears to me one last time. I swear, each time he spoke, I would go blank. We spent an entire day and night together and I never realized how intoxicating his voice was. I've never experienced anything like it. I tried my very best to pay attention to him, I didn't want us to get into an accident – of course, we would come out of it unscathed, but that definitely would arise many questions that we wouldn't be able to answer.

Not long after, I quickly shook myself out of my daze and steered the Ducati out of the car park and onto the streets of Port Angeles. The drive back to Forks was a little bit more exciting that our drive here. One reason was because I was driving. I loved the feeling of the cool air against my icy skin, but Alice was right. I was definitely a car girl. Call me old fashion, but I felt much safer within the confines of a car, rather than the freedom of a bike. A second reason as to why I was enjoying our trip back to Forks was because Jasper's hands on mine no longer distracted me. His grips on my hips did.

The second we exited the car park, Jasper brought his hands to my hips, gripping them tightly. I could feel his chest on my back and feel of his body against mine brought a familiar chill down my spine. I couldn't think for a moment. My mind went hazy and I was brought back to the previous day when Jasper exposed his bare chest to me. In that moment, I wished Jasper were shirtless now.

I quickly brought myself out of my lustful daydream, hoping that Jasper wasn't sensing my emotions at the time. The ride back home was quiet, except for the sound of cars driving pass – or rather, us driving past them. We were reaching unimaginable speeds and within one hour, Jasper and I arrived home. I drove the Ducati straight into the garage and saw that Emmett had engaged Edward in a very intense wrestling match.

Jasper and I quickly dismounted the Ducati and discarded our helmets. My legs were shaky, not for the fact that we've been on a bike for two hours, but because the lack of distance between me and him. Jasper's arm would ever so gently graze mine and I realized that there was not enough distance between us; yet, at the same time, there was entirely too much distance between us. I wanted to be closer to him, just as close as we had been earlier, on the Ducati. Ironically, I wanted also wanted to keep as far away from him as possible. But I knew I couldn't. Despite my conflicting thoughts, we made our way over to our siblings – Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were watching the match with interest. Emmett had Edward pinned to the ground, with a triumphant look on his face.

"Got you, Edw- AHHHH!" Emmett yelled

One second earlier, I saw Bella lunge for her brother, tackling him to the ground with a look of victory, gracing her features. "I don't think so, Emmett. I believe I got you!"

A look of pure shock overcame Emmett. "Babe! Bella cheated! I won right?"

"Don't ask me, Emmett, dear." Rosalie answered sweetly, "You're the one who continues to tease Bella about her sex life with her husband. I'd say you deserved it. I still love you, though."

Bella, Edward, and Emmett all stood up simultaneously before dusting off their clothes. Edward scooped his wife up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Emmett walked towards his own wife, mumbling something along the lines of 'newborn cheaters'.

"So how did it go?" Bella asked, still wrapped in Edward's arms

"Despite her emotions, she did incredibly well." Jasper commended, wrapping his arm around my shoulders

'_By emotions, I sincerely hope he meant my nerves.' _I thought immediately and I knew if I was still a witch, my heart would have been beating rapidly at his sign of affection.

Edward gave me a curious look, but I rightfully ignored it. "It was easier than I thought, but Alice was right. I'm more of a car person." I told them, "Sorry Jasper."

"Told you!" Alice said, sticking her tongue out at Jasper, while simultaneously pulling me out of his grasp to stand next to her and Rose, "I believe you've earned this." She added, handing me my new driver's license.

I held the plastic card in my hands and smiled. I really didn't need a car, but it was very nice being able to spend the rest of the day with my siblings. By now, the sun had already set and the moon was beginning to rise. The seven of us entered the house and were greeted by Esme. Edward, Alice and Jasper decided to regale her with how well I did in their respective vehicles. Like a proud mother should, she congratulated me and promised that I would have a car soon.

Not too long after, we all departed ways. Emmett and Jasper sat in the family room, playing video games. Edward took a seat at the piano and began idly playing various tunes. Alice and Bella went upstairs with Alice muttering , 'No sister of mine will dress like that! When will you learn, Bella?'. Rosalie and I walked back to the garage, where she introduced me to the cars in our family.

Of course Edward had the Volvo, but he also had an Aston Martin – which he rarely got a chance to drive. Alice had her yellow Porsche and Jasper owned the Ducati – which Edward had given him. She showed me Emmett's red Jeep Wrangler, her red BMW, and Bella's red Ferrari. Red definitely was a Cullen color I thought to myself. She informed me that Carlisle owned a black Mercedes, although it currently wasn't here.

I was amazed. Every car they owned, it fit their personality to the tee – the type of car right down to the very color. I was no car whiz, but I knew these vehicles must have cost them a very pretty penny. At this point, I couldn't imagine what type of car I would be receiving that would be in par with theirs. Nothing could compare to the beauty that they owned.

Rosalie then sat in the driver's seat of her BMW and motioned for me to get in the passenger seat. Once I was settled in, she spoke, "I'm really glad you decided to stay, Hermione. I don't know what I would have done if you left."

I smiled, "I'm glad that I stayed, too." I said, agreeing with her

A comfortable silence filled the car. Eventually, I looked at my hands where my fingers were fiddling with one another. I was so comfortable here. Finally, at this point in my life, I feel like I'm right where I belong. I get along so well with everyone that I couldn't dream of being anywhere else than here, with the Cullens.

"Hermione," Rosalie said, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked at her and was met with anxious stare, "When we found you, I remembered a time in my life that I desperately wanted to forget. Seeing you, lying on the floor, I remembered... Royce."

I looked at her curiously before she delved into her story of how she was turned.

Her life was like a dream come true for some people. She was the most beautiful woman in her city and surrounding cities. She was wealthy and had everything she'd ever wanted – except for a family of her own. She wanted to be married and have children to carry on her legacy. It's all any eighteen year old woman would want in the early 1900s. Then she met Royce. It seemed as if her life was set from that moment on. He adored her and he was just as wealthy as she was – it was a match made in heaven for their families. They were happy enough with each other that they finally decided to marry.

That's where it seemed to go downhill for her. She began explaining to me of the chilling night she experienced with a drunken Royce and his similarly drunken friends. She told me of how they ripped her clothes and when she protested, they began hitting her. Finally tired of their actions, they left her in the streets, barely dressed. Instinctively, my hands curled up into fists. I immediately wanted to go back in time and rip off their wretched heads.

Rosalie placed a soft hand on my trembling fist and my body instantly relaxed. "I'm sorry." I apologized, "The thought of that happening to you... I'm so sorry, Rose."

"You don't have to apologize, Hermione. When I told Emmett, I had to drag him into the woods to rearrange the trees. To say he was upset would have been an understatement." She replied, "Besides, I took care of those boys myself."

In a sick and twisted way, I delighted in what she said. They deserved it anyway. "I hope now you'll understand where I'm coming from." Rosalie added

"I know exactly where you're coming from." I answered her, dismally, "We're cut from the same cloth, you and I."

I caught sight of her beaming smiling, exposing her perfectly straight, white teeth. "Of course we are. We're sisters, after all."

_Let me in.._

-

-

* * *

**AN: Did you like the tiny bit of Jaspione?! Okay, confession! I have no idea how to drive a Ducati, nor do I know how it even operates... I just took a guess, so please forgive me for that little section! And many of you are asking about Harry. He will make an appearance. Thats why this chapter took so long to get out. I've been working out the plot and trying to figure out when he will wake up. And let me just say... you will all be either very happy or very angry with me for how I plan to write his introduction into this fic! HAHAHA! ;)**

**Well, you know the drill... review for a preview! **

**Ben's Brother - Let Me Out **(It's a beautiful song. Remember: all songs are linked in my profile. Have fun listening!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by Howie Day.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9 - Collide  
**You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_**JPOV**_

Riding the Ducati with Hermione's body so close to mine brought unfamiliar feelings. I didn't even mind that her hair whipped against my face. Her hair was like silk anyway. And her scent, don't even get me started on her scent. It was heavenly – a perfect combination of vanilla and honeysuckle. I remembered inhaling deeply and drowning myself in her. For a second, my mind went hazy. Hermione's scent was intoxicating to me; I simply couldn't get enough of it. I don't think I've ever smelled anything so beautiful in my entire life. Not even when Bella was human could her blood have compared.

How could I have just met this girl a few days ago? I was so drawn to everything about her – from her voice, to her scent, to her company. I always felt like I had to be next to her. Her emotions were everywhere, but her being called to me.

Maybe I should just distance myself from her. Maybe it's just because she's new to our family and I'm being drawn to the unfamiliar. That's probably it. Maybe space from Hermione was all I needed. However, as Emmett and I engaged ourselves in video games, I allowed my eyes to follow Hermione's retreating figure and I fought every single urge not to follow her. Perhaps space wasn't what I needed. Perhaps _Hermione_ was all I needed.

Once Hermione exited the house with Rosalie, I consumed myself in the game, but I had to continually block out the images of Hermione so close to me on the Ducati. When I couldn't escape the images in my head, I called Edward over and told him to play for me. My brothers were both confused with my actions, but didn't question it.

Within a few seconds, I found myself lying down on the white couch in my room. I had my hands resting underneath my head as my legs rested on the armrest, opposite me. My eyes were closed and to some, it probably looked like I was sleeping, but in actuality, I was trying to sort out my thoughts.

Hermione was beautiful, inside as well as out. The love she projected whenever she spoke about her friends and family what something that I admired. She was strong in every sense of the word. She left her world for a better life, only to find herself becoming a vampire. Considering all things, she's dealing with being a vampire very well, much better than I did, anyway. She was a saint in my eyes. Without even knowing it, she's helped me in more ways than one.

Hermione accepted me, hideous scars and all. Her arrival brought out a side of me that I thought I lost long ago. Whenever I was in her presence, the walls I built around myself crumbled. I let Hermione in, no questions asked. It was so easy to talk to her; being around her made everything a lot easier for me. I loved the women in my family, but Hermione was very different from them. She wasn't nearly as perky as Alice; nor was she anywhere close to being as cold as Rose. She and Bella shared many similarities, but Hermione had a spark to her that put her on a different level than Bella. She was just… Hermione and that's what I loved most about her. She was herself and she never claimed to be anything different.

Somewhere along my thought process of Hermione, I found myself sitting on my couch and leaning back against the pillows. I let out an exasperated sigh and ran my hands over my face and through my hair. I finally leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. The image of Hermione's body so close to mine was burning in my memories. I couldn't possibly be attracted to her, could I? I've only just met her a few days ago, things don't happen so quickly- do they?

With Emmett and Rosalie there was instant attraction between them. In fact, I remember Emmett telling me that the very second he laid his eyes on Rosalie he knew they were going to be together. The same with Edward and Bella. Although, their story was a bit more complicated, considering Bella was a human at first. With Carlisle and Esme, well, I don't think I've ever encountered a more spiritual love in my entire existence. Carlisle and Esme were the epitome of the word soul mates; just like Rosalie and Emmett and Bella and Edward.

I brought myself out of my thoughts as I laid my eyes on my lone guitar. I stood from my couch and grabbed the instrument and sat back down. I placed the guitar over my legs and began idly strumming a familiar tune.

* * * * * * *

_**HPOV**_

Rose and I stayed in her car a little while longer after she told me about Royce. Mostly, we talked about the family and as she spoke, I began falling in love with the Cullens more so than I already was. They were amazing people. Before I came along, they actually trained themselves to control the burning in their throat. They were able to control their thirst around humans. Thank god I had the ability to control bloodlust… I don't know how I would ever be able to control that burn.

Eventually the two of us entered the house again. Rose stayed in the family room with Emmett and Edward, whereas I made my way to the second floor. Alice still must have had Bella locked in her room because I could hear her faint giggles and Bella's sigh. I silently laughed as I entered Carlisle's study. I was amazed at the sheer size of it. It was beautiful. I smiled as I took in the scent of the books. This was definitely going to be one of my favorite places in the house.

I immediately made my way towards the bookshelves. My hands brushed across the various spines of books. Occasionally, I would take a book out to read the first page before placing it back on the shelf. I finally found a book that caught my interest. I looked around the room and saw a very comfortable looking chair in the corner. I walked over to the chair and sat down, curling my legs underneath me. Not long after, I was absolutely consumed with the story of _Emma_. It was a beautiful tale of a self-proclaimed match maker, Emma, who finds love matches for everyone, but herself.

I found myself halfway through the book within minutes before I closed it. I heard faint music coming from somewhere on the second floor and out of curiosity, I put the book back on the shelf before exiting the room. I walked towards the sounds of entrancing music and found myself at Jasper's door.

I wanted to knock, but I hesitated. I wasn't entirely sure I would be able to control my emotions around him. I wouldn't nearly be as close to him as were earlier on his Ducati, but I don't think I wanted to take any chances. I turned to walk back towards Carlisle's study, but then I heard his intoxicating voice.

"You can come in, Hermione." I heard Jasper say, beyond the door. For some reason, I imagined a beautiful smile on his face as he said it.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, stepping into his room

"I recognized your scent." He answered

Once I entered his room, I spotted Jasper sitting on his couch with a guitar sitting on his lap. I stepped closer into the room, closing the door behind me and looked around. His room was beautiful. He had a rather large bed in the center of his room. On the wall opposite the bed was his TV, sitting on top of the most luxurious, wooden dresser.

"You have a bed?" I asked, nodding towards the king size bed in the room

"It makes me feel human." He joked, "Would you like to sit?" He motioned towards the bed

I walked further into the room, sitting on the bed, directly across from Jasper. "I didn't know you played the guitar. How long have you played?"

"Not long." He answered, "Edward is the musical one in the family. He can play practically any instrument."

"So how long is 'not long'?"

"A few years."

I smiled, "And how long is a few years? Jasper, you might as well answer because I not going to let up."

He chuckled in response, "About sixty years."

I raised my eyebrow is surprise, "Sixty years is quite a long time."

"Not compared to the eternity we have ahead of us."

"True." I answered, noncommittally, "Will you play something for me?"

"Hermione, I'm not very good."

"I won't believe that until I hear you play." I said, as I moved next to him on the couch, "Please play something?" I requested, placing my hand on his knee

Jasper caught my pleading eye and I could have sworn he relaxed at my touch. "Alright, but I did warn you."

Jasper closed his eyes and began strumming a tune I was vaguely familiar with. His head began to bob to the beat of the music and his hair looked even more stunning when it moved. I bit my lip as I fought the urge to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eye. With his eyes closed tightly, I took my time surveying his body. Just like his head, his feet were also tapping to the beat escaping from his guitar. Although he was wearing dark jeans, I knew his legs were long and lean. He was too gorgeous for him to have anything different. My eyes made their way up from his legs to his chest. Once again, I was brought back to my vivid memory of shirtless Jasper. I took in a deep breath as I imagined his rippled chest. I remembered how it felt to touch his scars and I immediately was disappointed in myself for touching more.

My breath hitched in my throat as I realized what I had been thinking. I snapped my eyes back to Jasper's face and was surprised to see his eyes gazing back at me curiously. The tune he was playing was beginning to slow and finally he played the last note.

"You're disappointed." He noted, as he placed the guitar on the floor, beside the couch. "I told you I wasn't very good. Maybe you should ask Edward-"

"I'm not disappointed with your music." I interrupted, "I was thinking of- something else while you were playing. I mean, while you were playing- I was reminded- Oh god. I'm just burying myself deeper, aren't I?"

"It's okay, Hermione." He answered, "I did warn you, though, didn't I. The guitar is just a hobby of mine." He added, moving to take a seat on the bed.

I followed him, sitting beside him. "No, you're a wonderful guitar player. And that was a beautiful melody. I've heard it before, I think."

He smiled that smile I've grown to love the last couple of days, "Yeah, it's a fairly recent song. It's called 'Collide'."

"Well, it was lovely- honestly." I told him, as moved to the center of his bed to lie down

I felt Jasper's eyes follow me. Not long after, he mimicked my actions and was lying beside me. "What about you, Hermione? What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to read." I answered plainly

"That's all?" He wondered, "Really, there must be something else you like to do."

I bit my lip again. I found that I bit my lip a lot around Jasper. "There is one thing I like to do. I just- well, no one really knew this about me."

"Would you care to share?"

"I always loved reading; but my passion has always been… dance."

Jasper sat up. "You dance?"

I looked up at his curious face and nodded meekly. "Were you good?"

I shrugged in response. "I was four when my parents first put me in ballet classes. They thought it was a good way for me to make friends. I, of course, didn't make any friends; but I did find that I had an unbelievable passion for dance." I closed my eyes as I reminisced over my vague memories in that English dance studio, "Once my teacher would play the music, I found myself lost in the movements. Sometimes I would change the choreography a bit, for my liking. She didn't appreciate that very much, but she never said anything. By the time I was seven, I was taking jazz classes as well as ballet."

Jasper resumed his original position as laid back down. "Have you danced lately?"

I shook my head, "Ever since I got my letter from Hogwart's, I never had time. Every summer, my parents would whisk me away on some vacation because they missed me so much; but every time we were away from home, they always brought me to the theater. I used to love watching the professionals dance on stage. I always dreamed that one day, I would play the princess in Swan Lake; but I was eleven the last time I stepped in a studio."

"I'd love to see you dance. I can't imagine you not being good. You're such a graceful vampire; I bet that's where it comes from."

I smiled at his words, "Well, since you did play the guitar for me I suppose I do owe you a dance."

"I'm going to hold you to your word, Hermione."

I laughed at the serious tone his voice took, "Don't worry, Jasper. I promise." I told him, "But only if I get to hear your voice accompanying your magnificent guitar playing skills."

"You mean sing?" He asked, to which I nodded, "What makes you think I even know how to sing?"

I shrugged, "A girl can only wish, can't she?"

He didn't answer, but a very comfortable silence fell between us. I don't know why, but everything with Jasper felt comfortable. Everything I shared and did with him came easily for me. He didn't remind me of anyone back home, he was just him. That was probably what I loved most about him. Despite his past, despite his wrong doings- he never pretended to be anyone he wasn't. Jasper was definitely ashamed of his past, but he never hid it or hid _from_ it. It was very admirable of him.

"Tell me something else about yourself, Hermione." Jasper requested

"What would you like to know?" I asked, staring up at his ceiling

"Anything." He answered, "Tell me something else that no one knows. I find you very interesting."

I laughed, "Interesting, hmm? Well, before I started Hogwart's I always dreamed of having my own dance studio. I never wanted to be a teacher or anything. I just wanted to have my own studio so I could dance whenever and however long I wanted."

"Well, I'm definitely going to have to get you to a studio. It seems your passion for dance is much stronger than when you were a human."

"I do miss it, but I don't mind." I answered, "What about you? Tell me something no one else knows about you."

He seemed to think about it for a minute before answering.

"Alright," He began, "When I was ten, I wanted to inherit my parent's house. It was the most beautiful wooden house. It was completely made of cedar and it had a porch that wrapped around the entire house. It was very large for my family at the time, but I loved it. My older brother and I would always play hide and seek that lasted for hours."

"It sounds wonderful." I told him sincerely

Jasper began fumbling with his pocket and eventually extracted his black, leather wallet. He opened his wallet and took out a laminated picture and handed it to me.

"When I left Maria, I returned back to my house. It must have been a least a century since I've been there. It was deserted, of course; but our furniture was still there and there were still a few pictures scattered around. This was the only picture I wanted. It had the house I loved so much, as well as my family." He explained to me

The picture was worn and tinted yellow. It definitely has been around since Jasper was little. In the picture, I saw the most beautiful house. It was quite large for just four people. On the front yard, I saw two young boys- one was running away from the other.

"That's me and my brother." He pointed out, "My dad is sitting on the porch with my mom. I'm not sure who took the picture, but I vaguely remember that we had a helper of some sort. So I assume he was the one that took it."

I smiled at the picture. They were a happy family and in that moment, I wished I knew young Jasper. "It's a beautiful home, Jasper. Do you know if it's still there?" I asked, handing the picture back to him. He carefully placed the picture back in his wallet and tossed his wallet onto his couch.

"I believe so, yes." He answered, "I haven't been there in years, obviously; but I don't think they would have destroyed the Whitlock house. My family was very wealthy, we owned the Whitlock Plantation."

"You must have had a very lovely life."

"From what I remember of it." He answered

Another comfortable silence came over us. I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling as I thought about what Jasper's life could have been like living in the south, during the 19th century. I closed my eyes and imagined ten year old Jasper being chased around his rather large, yet beautiful house by his older brother. I felt Jasper make the slightest movement beside me, but I kept my eyes closed. I was too preoccupied in my thoughts of him.

* * * * * * *

_**JPOV**_

I've never shown any of the Cullens that picture. It was too private and too sentimental for me to share; but Hermione made everything easier for me. Only three days here and I trusted her more than I trusted anyone.

The silence between us was very relaxed. I felt joy and contentment coming from Hermione and I immediately felt the same. This was the only time I wished for Edward's mind reading ability. I wished I could hear what she was thinking for her to feel so… at ease with me. Very carefully, I turned my head to face her. Her eyes were closed and a very peaceful smile graced her lips. I smiled out of reflex.

My eyes were moving out of their own accord as they slowly began to look over her body. Her chest was rising and falling as she was taking unneeded breaths. Her small, petite hands were resting gently on her stomach and instinctively, I began to wonder what her body looked like underneath her clothes. As quickly as those thoughts came, I pushed them from my mind as my eyes continued on their journey. The black tights Alice had told her to wear clung to her legs, showing off her curves. She may be petite, but she definitely had a wonderful shape to her.

I sighed as I returned my gaze to the ceiling. Could this possibly be happening? Could I really have found my mate in Hermione, just as Rosalie found her mate in Emmett or Edward in Bella? I've dated other vampires aside from Maria, but I've never been drawn or so attached to any of them the way I was with Hermione. I've been a vampire for a few hundred years, but with Hermione, I almost feel human again.

"Jasper?" I heard Hermione whisper, "What are you thinking?"

I paused. Did I inadvertently project my feelings for her, _to_ her? What does it matter at this point? Since she arrived, she was the only thing I thought about.

"You." I answered, honestly, "I was thinking about you."

"Oh?" She asked as her interest (as well as nervousness) began to peak, "What about me, exactly, were you thinking about?"

"Just how happy I am that you're here. I'm sure you've heard this about a million times, but I'm really happy you're with us, Hermione." I told her as I turned to look at her, "To be completely honest, you make me feel alive."

She returned my gaze with glossy eyes. If she could, she probably would be crying right now. Instinctively, I reached my right hand out to cup her face. "Are you alright?" I asked, softly

She smiled and nodded her head in response. Hermione placed her left hand over mine and I felt that familiar spark. Almost identical to the one I felt earlier on the Ducati. Just as I did earlier, I didn't react. Although both sparks startled me, I was too consumed with our closeness with each other. As soon as our hands touch, I felt a rush of emotions overpowering me. I couldn't distinguish whose emotions were whose because they were all so strong. _Happiness, joy, admiration, and... love._

"Jasper," She began to say with that beautiful voice of hers, "You're amazing. I'm lucky to have you as my brother."

My smile faded. All that happiness, joy, admiration, and love I was feeling was because I was her _brother_. My hand retreated from her face and I reluctantly returned my gazed to the ceiling. Disappointment was all I felt now.

Hermione was my mate. I knew it. I believed it; but she didn't. I was desperate for an outlet and out of my desperation, I called for Edward.

'Edward, please ask Rosalie or Bella to take Hermione hunting. I need to speak with Alice.' I directed that thought to him

No more than two minutes later, both Rosalie and Bella persuaded Hermione to go hunting with them, before sending me a pointed look. I shook my head at them, indicating I would speak with them later. Hermione easily accepted her sister's requests before bidding me a goodbye by kissing me gently on my cheek. Once Rosalie, Bella, and Hermione hopped out my window, I brought my hand to the spot that Hermione kissed. I knew it wasn't possible, but I felt warmth. She definitely made me feel human again.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." Alice said, as her Edward and Emmett entered my room, taking a seat on my couch

"You knew?" I asked her

"Of course," She answered, "You two will be very happy together. I'm so happy you found her." Alice cried, as she wrapped her arms around me

"Would anyone like to inform the rest of the class about what you two are talking about?" Emmett interrupted, waving his hand back and forth, just as Alice returned to her seat beside him.

"It's not that hard to follow, Emmett." Edward answered, "Hermione is Jasper's mate."

"Awesome, man!" My larger brother exclaimed, "When's the wedding?"

I ignored his question, "So she _is_ my mate." I noted, "Does she know?"

"No, I never told her." Alice replied, "After the whole fiasco with Edward and Bella, I wanted the two of you to figure it out on your own."

"That may have been the wrong path to take, Alice. I don't think Hermione seems to realize…"

She patted my knee in assurance, "Don't worry, Jazzy. She'll figure it out very soon."

"Wouldn't it be better to just tell her?" Emmett wondered

I had to admit, Emmett did have a point. I was unsure as to why Alice decided to not reveal her visions to Hermione because it would make things a lot easier.

"No, not with Hermione." She answered, "With everything she's gone through, with Ron especially, she needs to figure this out on her own. Like I said, though, don't worry. She's just about come to terms with her feelings."

"Jasper her thoughts…" Edward began, "All she thinks about is you and I've seen Alice's visions; trust us when we say you won't be disappointed. You two _will_ be very happy."

"Jasper?" I heard a familiar voice call from my doorway. I turned around and saw Esme and Carlisle walking towards me. Carlisle must have just arrived home from work because he still had his white coat on. They both took a seat on either side of me. "Forgive us for eavesdropping on your conversation…"

"Like it can be helped in this house." Emmett joked

Esme smiled at her son, "As I was saying, from a mother's point of view, just be patient. The both of you have led very difficult lives. It was not easy for us when you and Alice first arrived. All of us were surprised at your sudden appearance, but we were all overjoyed, nonetheless. It was very difficult for us, however, to include you in our family. You were very distant from us. We treated just as well as anyone else in the family, but you wouldn't accept it. It wasn't until you revealed your past to us that you felt liberated. Hermione hasn't accepted her feelings yet, but I know they're there. I can see it every single time she looks at you."

"It's the same look Esme and I share with each other. Be patient, son." Carlisle told me, clapping me on the shoulder.

* * * * * * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

The room was silent, except for the consistent breathing of its' occupant. The walls were still white and as blank as ever.

Suddenly, a pair of eyes that remained dormant for nearly a month began to flutter open. Those eyes took in their surroundings, curiously. The figure tried to speak, but found that a large lump constricted his vocal cords. Immediately, he began to wonder how long he'd been asleep for that it rendered him speechless for the time being. As that thought crossed his hazy mind, he began to look around frantically, wondering exactly where he was. Just then, the door to the room opened and revealed a familiar person. He tried to call out his name, but his friend rushed to his side, seeing that he was awake.

"Merlin's purple socks!" Neville exclaimed quietly, "You're awake, Harry."

_You and I collide..._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_**AN: Well how about that cliffhanger, huh? Harry wasn't going to make his appearance this soon, but I've had so many people ask about him that I decided to alter my story a bit and have him wake up sooner. Anyway, so sorry about the cliffie, but I always intended it to be like that. Hahaha, it's torture isn't it? Don't worry, the next chapter will start where this one left off... meaning, it will be in Harry's pov! YAY! Btw, this chapter is a little shorter than the last couple of ones, but I figured since I brought Harry back sooner, you'd forgive me! (Right?)  
**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I had a very difficult time starting it off. Hopefully, though, it's okay. Please let me know what you think! You _review for a preview_! (:**

**Howie Day - Collide **(I chose this song because Jasper and Hermione's POV's and thoughts collide with each other. Also, It's the melody that Jasper plays on the guitar.)  
The acoustic version is linked on my profile, as well as the _layout_ of Jasper's bedroom. This picture isn't necessarily how it's decorated. _Enjoy!_


	10. Author's Note 2

Hello my dedicated readers!

I'm sorry to trick you into thinking I wrote the next chapter, but I'm absolutely stuck! I had no intention of bringing Harry back into the story so soon and now I'm all out of whack. Fear not! I will finish this story, but I do need some help on writing the next chapter. I have pretty much everything planned out for the rest of the story and I refuse to let one little chapter get in my way. I did have an offer from someone to adopt this story, but I love it so much, I couldn't bear to give it away. Perhaps I'll ask the person who offered to adopt it to help me with the next chapter? Don't worry readers… I PROMISE to have a chapter back to you at least by the end of the month. I have 2 more weeks of school, and I am free to write however much I want!

Again, I am sooo sorry for making you wait YEARS for the next chapter, but I am determined to get this story finished!:)

Sincerely yours,

Elle Whitlock


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

It has been approximately one month since Harry has been out of St. Mungo's and with each day that passes, it doesn't get any easier. With Hermione's disappearance, Molly still in emotional limbo, and the Weasley's all gone, he was finding it very difficult for things to go back to normal – whatever normal was to a wizard. To make matters worse, Kingsley continued to harass Harry into making an appearance at the Ministry of Magic to calm the nerves of many witches and wizards who still feared of living a normal life, despite Voldemort being gone. Kingsley didn't want to pester Harry as he did, but a statement needed to be said about the well-being of the wizarding world and who better to say it than the Boy-Who-Lived?

Molly wasn't helping matters either. Whenever Harry wanted to go outside for a walk and experience Diagon Alley post-war, Molly would put her foot down and demand he stay at the Burrow "where it is safe". Harry knew better than to argue with her when her voice reached that high pitch it always tended to reach when she was mad.

But the worse part about being awake and having everything about the wizarding world all out of sorts was the fact that Hermione, his best friend who managed to make it through the war was gone. She left out of her own accord and no one knew where she was. Harry tried many locater spells, but none of them seemed to work. What he wanted more, aside from having Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George alive was having Hermione by his side and he couldn't even have that. To say he was upset to know she was gone was an understatement.

When Neville informed him that Hermione needed a break from everything, he was shocked. He never knew Hermione to give up on anything and here she was giving up on a world she just fought defending. Harry woke up alone, more or less. Sure he had people standing by his side, but he didn't have his best friends. Ron was gone. Ginny was gone. Hermione was gone. He never felt more utterly alone than when he was with the Dursley's.

He needed to fix things. And so he did.

"Harry, you be careful up there." Molly told him, trying to straighten out his unruly hair. "You don't know what kind of lunatics could be in that crowd."

Harry sighed. "Of course, Molly."

After a month, Harry finally agreed to a statement about the war. He was currently dressed in black slacks and a nice, gray button down shirt. Once Minister Shacklebolt finished with his opening address, Harry made his way to the podium and began his speech.

"Witches and wizards," He began, "for the past seventeen years, we have been trying to defeat a wizard who was threatening our well-being as a community- as a world. And not too long ago, that wizard was finally defeated and we can finally live in the world we only dreamed about living in. However, on our road to a better future, we have lost many good people. Many people lost family members, friends, loved ones. This world would not be where it is today if it weren't for their sacrifice and for that, I am eternally grateful. In all honesty, this world is what it is now because of you. I needed your help and you graciously gave it. I was only eleven when I realized who I was. I was fifteen when I realized what I had to do. I was sixteen when I learned how to defeat a dark wizard that was threatening the one place I called home. And I was seventeen when I finally came to defeat that dark wizard. Through it all, I had help from friends and the people I am honored to call my family – the Weasley's. You may all think of me as 'the Boy-Who-Lived', but I'm just Harry. I wasn't the one who saved this world - you did. I only helped. So please, do not think of me as the boy who saved this world, because I'm not. I had a lot of help from a lot of great people who are longer with us. I am no hero, they are. Give your thanks to the ones that truly deserve it. Thank you."

And with that, Harry stepped off of the podium with no chance of answering questions from the vast amount of media in the crowd. He walked straight to Molly and took her gently by the hand.

"I am so sorry for your loss. If it were my choice, I would have gladly taken Ron, Ginny, Fred and George's place if it meant they were here with you today. I loved them as if they were my own flesh and blood… I know how much pain I feel for their loss that I can't even imagine what you're going through. I am so sorry, Molly."

"Harry, don't even start." Molly berated him gently, "Their... _deaths_ were very hard on me and yes, I am still mourning over my children, but I wouldn't want you any less alive. I love you as if you were my own. I will be fine."

Harry managed a small smile. "Thank you for saying that. It's what I needed to hear, especially after what I'm about to tell you. Molly, I'm leaving. I've got to find Hermione."

Molly huffed and pulled her hand away from his, "No, absolutely not. I've already lost four of my children, I'm not going to lose another. You will do no such thing, Harry Potter."

"With all due respect, I'm an adult. I can come and go as I please." He replied, "I love you, Molly. You have been the only mother I've come to know and I will be eternally grateful for loving me and accepting me as your own, but Hermione is my best friend. And I'm awake. I need to find her."

"Harry," She started to say

"You know you're worried about her, too. You want her back just as much as I do, you're just afraid to lose me; but I promise, Molly… I will be careful and I will come back."

She sighed, "Harry, you don't know what it's like to lose a child - and I lost four of them. The thought of losing you, too… I can't even bare to think about that."

"And you won't lose me, Molly… I just won't be here for a while. I will come back; I just need to find her. This world is incomplete without her."

What felt like hours, took minutes for Molly to finally respond. "Alright, Harry. Just promise me you'll be careful and that you'll at least send your patronus every so often so I know you're alright."

* * *

Three days later, Harry found himself at Wendell and Monica Wilkin's gravesite.

"Oh, Hermione" He began softly as his fingers grazed their tombstone. "I'm so sorry."

Harry said a silent prayer before walking past the gates that led out of the cemetery. 'At least, now, I have a better understand of why she could have possibly left. Her parents are gone. And I was in a coma with the possibility of not waking up. And Molly was a wreck. And the Weasley's were practically no more.'

He continued down the Australian street, wandering around aimlessly and wondering were Hermione could possibly be. Harry kicked rocks down the beaten pavement as he tried to search his brain for where his best friend could be. And truth be told, he hadn't a single clue. He sighed one large sigh before kicking a last rock and apparating away to Godric's Hollow. He walked towards his parent's tombstone and sat quietly waiting for a sign or a hint of some sort that would lead him in the right direction.

Before he forgot, he sent his stag patronus to inform Molly that he was still searching for Hermione and that he was alright. Once he saw his stag disappear, he spoke to his parents.

"Hello, mum and dad. Been a while, hasn't it?" Asked the silence around him, "Well I'm sure you know, but I did it. I defeated Voldemort. You both should know… you were there, along with Sirius. I miss you all."

"We miss you, too Harry." A soft voice said from behind him

Out of instinct, Harry jumped to his feet and drew his wand, only to find the ghostly figure of his mum and dad floating in front of him. "Mum, dad?" He smiled, putting his wand back into his pocket, "How are you here?"

James smiled, "You came here for a sign and we're here to give it to you."

"Year, dear." Lily replied, "But we also wanted to say how proud we were of you that night. You showed a lot of courage for a young boy of your age. You were so brave and we were so proud." She beamed

"We love you, son. Please don't ever forget that. We love you." His dad added

"I won't." Harry answered, "I love you both, too. I miss you always."

They both gently smiled in response.

"You need to find Hermione." Lily stated, "You must apparate to her."

Harry sighed, "That's the thing. I don't know where she is."

"You're not thinking hard enough, son. Look deep down. You know Hermione better than anyone. If you were in her position, where would you want to be?"

Harry let his father's words sink in. He thought long and hard about what he would have done if he were in Hermione's place.

"I suppose," He began, "I suppose I wouldn't want to be around the wizarding world. I wouldn't want to be around anyone who knew who I was or where I came from. I'd want to be somewhere quiet."

And the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen graced his mother's lips. "Apparate there, Harry. Your head has an idea of where to go, as your heart says Hermione. Go find her." She told him

Harry looked confused.

"Listen to your mother, Harry. Always remember we are here for you. We love you very much." James added

"And we are proud of you – so very proud of you." Lily reminded him before she and James disappeared into the crisp London air.

Harry stood silent. He knew apparition didn't work like that. Or at least he thought he knew. Despite his own thoughts, he took his mother's advice. He visualized a quiet, serene place while his heart called out for Hermione. He felt that familiar tug at his belly button and his feet landed firmly on new ground. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he knew it wouldn't be safe for him to be roaming around the woods (or what looked to be the woods) as a human so he transformed himself into his animagus form, which was a stag.

Harry didn't know where to begin, but at least as a stag, he can search these woods a lot faster than he could in his human form.

* * *

**AN: Been a while, hasn't it? I'm sincerely sorry for that years long hiatus, but I'm back! Please be warned that I still won't be updating as often as I used to... I still have summer school and work that keeps me busy and I only write when I have a surge of inspiration. Don't forget to review! Your reviews actually help me find inspiration because I don't want to let my you down. During my hiatus, I often found myself reading past reviews to help me get the ball rolling, so please don't think since I'm not updating every week, I've given up. Like I said before, I'm determined to finish this story! :) I want to see this story finished just as much as you do, so don't give up on me!**

**Anyway, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I feel like I could have done better, but it'll do for now. Maybe when the story is completely done, I'll do some tweaks here and there and fix what isn't up to par. However, I do hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by Incubus.**

_**Chapter 12 - Oil and Water  
**__You and I are like oil and water  
and we've been trying, trying, trying...  
to mix it up_

Life with the Cullen's has been blissful. Don't get me wrong, I still had days when I got that pang in my non-beating heart that had me missing my wizarding life, but this is me now. This is the new Hermione. Yes, of course, I missed the Weasley's. And Harry. And my parents… but there was no way I could go back to that life. Magic no longer surged through my blood. Blood no longer surged through my veins. I was a vampire. I was doomed to stay eighteen forever. I was frozen.

The Cullen's made it easier for me to adjust to this new life. Rose was my companion, my best friend I could confide my insecurities and worries to. She knew what I had lost and she helped me through it. Alice and Emmet were the laughter that I thought died a long time ago. They comforted me through their jokes and their outlook on life. They brought the life to my eyes again. Carlisle and Esme, though they would and could never replace my parents, were the greatest substitution I could have asked for in this life. They took me in when I was unsure of what path my life was taking and showed me that I didn't have to hurt or be afraid anymore. I had a family. Edward and Bella reminded me that love is possible in this dark and cold world. They defied the odds of a vampire/human relationship. When they shared their story with me, I was in awe of the love they had for each other and I immediately wished I had that. And Jasper. _Jasper_. He was my foundation, my rock. He knew me without me having to say a single word to him. He made me feel _alive_ again.

It has been more or less than a month since I've been with the Cullen's and I couldn't be any more grateful. I spent most of my days in Carlisle's study, just reading the vast of amounts of books he had. Even as a vampire, my thirst for knowledge continued. If I wasn't in his study, I was downstairs with my siblings doing various things to pass time. My nights, however, were reserved for Jasper. No matter how much time we spent together during the day or how little, our nights were always spent together. It was unspoken, but we spent our nights in his room mostly talking, but we have taken out a board game every now and then.

"Well you two are awfully chummy these days." Rosalie noted and she sat on Jasper's bed

Jasper sat up and replied, "Now, Rosalie, that isn't jealousy I'm sensing from you, is it?"

"Jealousy?" I wondered, sitting up as well

She scoffed, "I'm not jealous, but in case you've forgetting dear brother, it's Esme's monthly trip to the market and she was wondering if you two would like to join her."

"The market?" I questioned, "Surely, vampires don't need food from a market."

"Nope! We don't, but we do pass ourselves off as humans, so we do need to buy food every so often to make it believable." Alice said from the doorway, "By the way, you two won't be going." She pointed to Jasper and I. "Bella's going to visit her dad with Edward and Hermione will think it's a lovely idea."

"Bella's father? He knows about vampires?" I asked

"He's on a strictly need to know basis. He's knows we're not exactly human, but he also knows not to question us about it." Jasper explained to me

"Oh," I said, "well, that is lovely! I'd love to meet her father. It'd be nice to explore what Forks has to offer besides its' wildlife."

"It's not much, trust me." Rose told me, "So you, Emmet, and I are the lucky children tagging along with Esme?" She asked Alice rhetorically

"Do you really have to ask?" Alice said as she skipped away, presumably to find Emmett

"I'm very excited you're meeting my dad, Hermione!" Bella told me from the front seat of Edward's Volvo, "He's just going to love you!"

"Well, whether he loves me or not, I'm very excited to meet him as well. If he helped raise you, he must be a great man." I told her, smiling

A few minutes later, we arrived at a cozy home that I knew fit Bella's personality. It was just the perfect sized house for her and her father and I couldn't wait to see the interior. It was by no means as lavish as the Cullen's, but it was beautiful and lovely in its' own right.

As I exited the car, I immediately linked my left arm with Jasper's right. Although this place looked and felt "homey", I still had an uneasy feeling about being in public for the first time. Jasper sensed my uneasiness and sent a small wave of calm my way.

"Bella!" A rugged voice called from the front door, "I've missed you!"

"Dad!" She called back, running into his open arms at human speed, "I missed you, too." She said with the utmost sincerity in her voice

"Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you again." Edward greeting, shaking his hand

Mr. Swan chuckled, "As much as it pains me to say, Edward, you're family to me now; my very own son-in-law. I think you deserve to call my Charlie now." He laughed

"Yes, sir." He laughed as well, "I mean, Charlie. Force of habit, I suppose."

"And you remember Jasper?" Bella gestured towards to blonde on my left

"Of course." He answered, "Good to see you Jasper. You call my Charlie, too. Any family of Edward's is family of mine."

"Charlie," Jasper greeted with a smile

"And there's someone else I'd like for you to meet." Bella began, "This is Hermione Platt, Esme's niece from London."

"Hermione," Charlie began, "well that's an interesting name."

I smiled. "My mother was a fan of Shakespeare." I answered timidly

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at my nervousness, "Why don't you all come in. The game is on and Billy will be here any minute."

The five of us entered his house and Charlie led us to his very welcoming family room.

"Dad," Bella began as she sat down on the couch between Edward and her father, "you didn't tell me Billy was coming over. We could have rescheduled for another day."

"What are you talking about Bells? Billy and Jake wanted to see you as much as I did." He answered before returning his gaze to the T.V.

"Who are Billy and Jake?" I whispered too quietly for Charlie to hear

"Billy is the chief of the Quilete tribe down by La Push and Jacob is his son." Jasper answered, "They're…" He trailed off as if unsure of how to continue.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I looked to Bella and Edward for answers, knowing they heard what I asked Jasper; however, my questions were soon to be answered as I heard the distant rumbling of what sounded to be an old truck. I assumed it was Billy and Jake by the way Jasper, Bella, and Edward tensed up.

No more than five minutes later did Charlie's doorbell ring and I caught the faint scent of what smelled like dirty, wet dogs. Jasper must have sensed my uneasiness because he placed his hands on mine and sent me yet another wave of calm. In return, I sent him a burst of gratitude.

As Charlie opened his door to greet his guests, the smell permeated throughout the house and I caught myself actually coughing to relieve myself of the scent that didn't smell all too pleasant to me. Charlie walked into the room with a young man who looked to be twenty years old. He had short, black hair and russet skin. He was very large; larger than Emmett and that definitely says something. I knew from the moment I saw him, he was no mere human. If it wasn't for his size that tipped me off, it was the scent that was rolling off from him that practically had me choking. Another older man also came in. He was in a wheelchair and had the same color skin as the younger boy. They had many physical similarities and I deduced that this older man was the younger man's father.

"Bella," The older man greeted gruffly, "you look good." He added as he wheeled in next to the couch beside her

"Thanks." Bella answered wearily, "You remember Edward and Jasper. This is Hermione, Esme's niece. She just moved her from London."

"Course I remember them. Good to see you, boys. And Hermione, is it? Nice to meet you. Hope Forks isn't too different from your hometown."

I smiled through the stench, "It is different, but I don't mind it. The Cullen's have helped me adjust."

"Good, good." He answered, "This is my son Jacob." He motioned toward the younger boy

I coughed slightly. The smell was overwhelming at this close of a distance, "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"You, too." He greeted politely, "So you're from London?" He asked as he plopped down on the seat right next to me. "What brings you across the pond?"

I heard Jasper give him the quietest growl at his curiosity of my personal life. I glanced at Jasper and placed a hand on his lap, indicating that I didn't mind his question.

"Well, it's a bit uncomfortable for me to talk or even think about, but… my parents died in a car accident and since I'm a minor, my father named his sister, my Aunt Esme, as my legal guardian." I grimaced, "That's what brings me across the pond."

I don't know what it was that made me speak to Charlie's guest is such a manner, but it was as if I was meant to not like this man. I barely just met him and this dislike or rather, hatred, was seeping through my ice cold skin.

"Whoa, whoa!" He said, holding both hands up in defense, "I didn't mean to offend you, I was just curious."

I shook my head in confusion. I didn't understand what I was feeling towards this newcomer. I knew Jasper could feel my anxiety as his arm snaked around my waist protectively.

"Dad, Billy. Why don't us young kids leave you two to watch the game while I give Hermione a tour of the house? Edward, Jake, and Jasper can tag along too." Bella interrupted, trying to ease the tension

"Sure, Bells." Her father answered, "But I don't know how long you expect to be gone. There's not much house to give a tour." He joked

"Oh, come on, Charlie." Billy began, "You know those kids just want to get away from us old folk. Let 'em have their fun."

I saw Bella and Jacob shake their heads in embarrassment at their fathers as they got up and walked towards the kitchen. Edward, Jasper, and I followed the two out into the backyard that led into the woods.

"What's going on, Bella?" Jacob began questioning, "I got the pack to turn a blind eye to you becoming a vampire, but when we got three other kids on the rez who phased, I knew something was up. That's why my dad and I came to visit when Charlie told my dad you were coming over with some visitors."

"Jake," Bella pleaded, "I know you haven't accepted what I've become, but you have to believe me when I say that Hermione wasn't turned by any of the Cullen's."

"Yeah? And I should I believe you?" He challenged

A very intense and guttural growl came from Edward. "You should believe my wife because she's telling you the truth."

A shrill ring diffused the tense moment as Jasper reached in his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hello? Yes, I know, he's here with his father. Yeah, they came to check up on us. Don't worry, we're fine. We'll explain everything to him. Yeah, goodbye."

"That was Alice calling to check if we were alright." Jasper told us. "When our future's disappeared, she got worried and decided to call." He added placing his phone back in his pocket. "Look mutt," he directed to Jacob, "we didn't do anything to Hermione. What she told you in there was the truth."

"You don't really expect me to believe she's really Esme's niece?" He asked, "I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

I sighed. I had no idea what was going on."Look, I don't know what's going on and I have no idea why me being here upsets you so much, but I gather that you know we're vampires. What I am curious about is why it matters to you? We're not harming anyone."

Jacob scoffed, "You didn't tell her about us, did you?"

"We didn't think you wolves would have been a problem for us." Edward answered, "We've come to an understanding on numerous occasions, and we didn't think Hermione being a part of our family would have caused you trouble."

And then it dawned on me. "Wolves." I breathed. "So, that's what that smell was." I noted unconsciously. "You're a wolf. That's why I couldn't control my anger. I'm meant to hate you."

Jacob just nodded.

"We have a treaty with the werewolves. It states that if anyone in our family bites a human, they have permission to dispose of us. That is why, Jacob is very curious as to how you got here." Bella told me, "They made an exception for me because, I chose this life."

"I just needed answers." He added, "Though, you don't seem too shocked that someone like me, let alone a whole pack of werewolves exist."

I shook my head. "You don't even know the half of it." I answered him. "Werewolves, vampires – they're all familiar to me. Since I was eleven to about a month ago, I was a trained witch."

Jacob blinked a few times before he was able to register what I had told him.

"A witch?" He asked, "A real witch with real magical powers?"

"You seem shocked?" I inquired, "Surely with werewolves and vampires running around here, you'd know that other mythical creatures existed."

"You didn't think we were the only monsters in the world, did you?" Jasper asked with a smirk that could have rivaled Draco Malfoy's.

"I just never realized." The wolf boy answered, "Can you do magic?"

I looked at Jasper for support. "No, not anymore. Magic resides in human blood and once I was turned, my blood was replaced by venom. It disintegrated my magic."

"That's too bad. "

I ignored him. "And you don't have to worry about the Cullen's. None of them bit me. There is an ability that witches and wizards acquire called apparition, meaning that they can disappear and reappear somewhere completely different. That's what I did. I apparated from London to the woods in Forks. I, unfortunately, came across three nomadic vampires that that took pleasure in torturing me. One of them finally bit my waist and his venom began to spread quickly through my veins. It felt like my bones were on fire. If it wasn't for Rosalie who carried me back to their house, I would have woken up alone." I explained to him, "So, as for your treaty, the Cullen's are innocent. Those vampires who did this to me, you can blame them; but Jasper, Alice, and Emmett already disposed of them. You have nothing to worry about."

I had lost my temper. I wasn't yelling, persay, but I could feel my ice cold skin itching with irritation at his presence. I didn't want to be here anymore. No, I didn't want _him _to be here anymore. I grabbed Jasper's hand in my own and instantly, his touch soothed my irritation. Unfortunately, his touch could do anything about my impeccable sense of smell.

"Bella, would it be terribly rude of me to leave?" I asked, "I'm still not accustomed to being out in public and well, even the fresh air Forks has to offer doesn't do much for me when it comes to his… _stench_."

Bella looked shocked for a moment and actually looked as if she was going to defend Jacob before she realized I was still a newborn and although I had control of my thirst and strength, my emotions still ran wild.

"Of course, Hermione." She answered quietly. "I'll just tell my dad you weren't feeling well and you two can take Edward's car back to the house and we'll take my old truck." I saw Edward wrinkle his nose, "Oh, give it up, Edward. I loved that truck as a human and I love it even more as a vampire."

I smiled at Edward's negative reaction towards being in Bella's old truck. Jasper has told me stories of how much Edward hated it and how it was a constant joke for the family, but Bella's affinity for it made him hold his tongue.

"Thank you, Bella." I replied before turning to Jasper and asking, "Would you mind driving me home?"

He simply nodded and led me to the side of their house to their front yard.

"It was nice meeting you, Hermione." I heard Jacob say in a sickeningly sweet manner as if deliberately trying to get under my skin.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Jacob Black."

_Oil and water... Oil and water...  
Oil and water_

**AN: And here is the next chapter. I think this might be as far as it gets with the wolves... Sorry to those of you who are wolf fans, but I have this idea of where I want this story to go, and the wolves don't really fit into the plot, aside from this chapter. Who knows, though? I might bring them back for a special appearance. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I had a little difficulty, but I think from here on out, it should get better. BTW, for those of you wondering why Harry didn't make an appearance in this chapter, don't worry. He'll make his appearance to the Cullen's soon! REMEMBER! Harry's POV and the Cullen's POV are overlapping at this point. It's just a matter of time before he is found! ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Incubus - Oil and Water**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by The Fray.**

* * *

**_Chapter 13 - You Found Me  
_**_Lost and insecure__  
__ You found me, you found me_**_  
_**

I finally found solace after that terrible meeting I encountered with Jacob Black, werewolf. Terrible for the mere fact of how I treated him. I should have known better. I'm still Hermione Granger, after all – despite what my American driver's license in my wallet says. I fought for the rights of house elves, I was the founder of S.P.E.W, and before all this madness happened, instead of training to become an auror like many people thought I would, I was planning on working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to ensure that wolves, vampires, and other magical beings had the same rights as wizards. They are people, after all. But how I spoke to Jacob Black… it was unforgiveable. I gave in to my instincts and treated him how magical society treats wolves. I was beginning to lose sight of who I am. I would have never treated Remus Lupin like that, so why should Jacob Black have been an exception?

"Hermione?" A kind voice called from beneath me

I looked down from the tree I was currently hiding in and saw Carlisle, waiting patiently for me to allow him access to the empty tree branch beside me.

I nodded seconds before he sat by my side.

"I'm surprised you're here." I told him gently, "I thought maybe Jasper or Rose, not you."

"Oh, they both put up a big fight when I told them to stay behind; but if you prefer one of them here, I could get them for you."

"No," I answered, shaking my head, "I'm happy you're here."

"I am happy, as well." He smiled

Silence overtook us as we listened to the quiet that the Forks woods had to offer. The calm of the creek, the soft galloping of the deer nearby, and the wind as it rustled the leaves. It was relaxing.

"There's no reason to be upset, Hermione." Carlisle told me gently, "The wolves are our natural enemy. The way you described speaking to Jacob is not out of the ordinary. In fact, I believe you showed tremendous restraint in comparison to your brothers and sisters."

I sighed. "That may be so, Carlisle, but… He's still human and I know what it's like being in his position. He was nothing but kind to me and I treated him like he didn't deserve to be anywhere near me, let alone speak to me."

"What do you mean you know what it's like to be in his position? I thought witches and wizards were prized in the wizarding world." He asked me curiously

"Witches and wizards who are pure or half-blood, sure. But me? I was a muggleborn. I was on the bottom rung of the wizarding ladder. Purebloods called me mudblood, they teased me, and harassed me. It was terrible, but I never let them get me down."

"I will never understand prejudice and I am sincerely sorry for all your hardships. You are a stronger person because of that. I felt it the moment you told the family about your time in the wizarding world."

I smiled at his words, but I still was upset.

"You know one of my favorite professors was an actually werewolf, a true lycan."

"Really?" Carlisle wondered, "I don't mean to be rude, but wasn't it dangerous for the students?"

I shook my head, "No. Every month during the full moon, he would leave the castle and stay in a secluded shack to take his wolfsbane potion. It allowed him to retain his human mind during transformations. Professor Dumbledore would never put his students in danger."

"Fascinating." I knew his medical mind was reeling at this point

"Remus Lupin died in the war." I told him, "He was one of the most amazing people I knew, the _best_ Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has ever seen, and a werewolf. Every time I think of how I treated Jacob, I think of how disappointed Remus would have been in me. I'm disappointed in myself."

"Hermione," Carlisle said inching closer to me on the branch, "I love your kind heart. You have been through more hardships in your eighteen years than most vampires and yet you still seem to find the good in life. You are truly admirable."

My eyes glistened with tears that couldn't be shed.

"You are my daughter, Hermione. And I love you. I hate to see you dwell on your encounter with Jacob."

"I know, I know. For a moment, I felt as if I was losing myself. Hermione Granger would have found his existence interesting and captivating, but Hermione Platt found his existence annoying and unnecessary."

Carlisle smiled a bit. "That's what your family is for. We are here when you need comfort. No matter what, we will always be here for you, Hermione. As for Jacob Black, a simple apology would suffice if you're up to it. Jacob has known us long enough to know not to take things too personally. He will be fine… but will you? Will you be fine?"

I thought about it for a little bit. I have never felt this much familial love in a long time.

"Yes." I finally answered, "I think so." I added, smiling

Carlisle smiled, too. "Good. Because I can hear our family in the distance looking for us. What do you say we jump down and let them know you'll be okay?"

I giggled, "Sure." I said

"Hermione," Carlisle called before I jumped from my branch, "We are always here for you and we always have your best interest at heart, I hope you know that."

"I do," I answered, nodding, "I just needed a reminder." I added before my feet gracefully touch ground.

Before I knew it, I was being enveloped in two, strong arms. Rose's gripped on me was tight, even for a vampire.

"Rose, I'm fine." I told her, pulling away from her embrace

"You just had me worried." She told me, "I thought you might have wanted to leave because of that mutt."

"Rose," I began, shaking my head at her words, "I was upset with myself, not at Jacob. Hermione Granger would have treated him with kindness, but I gave in to my instincts and treated him like a 'mutt', as you say. He doesn't deserve that. He can't help that he's a wolf anymore than we can't help being vampires. We're all cut from the same magical cloth."

Rose was contemplating my words, much like the rest of my family. She seemed apologetic once she realized I was right.

"Hermione," Esme began, pulling me into a motherly embrace, "You are good down to your very bone. You heart is so kind, it's such a shame it doesn't beat. The world could do with more hearts like yours."

I don't know why, but her words made me smile. Such a motherly thing to say.

"Thank you, Aunt Esme."

"You're alright?" Jasper asked with the utmost concern, taking a gently hold of my hand

I nodded, "I'm okay." I answered him. "I'm sorry I had you all worried, I had no intention of worrying any of you."

"Aww, don't worry about it, sis. We're good." Emmett answered, nudging me playfully on my shoulder

"I hope Jacob isn't too upset with me." I stated

Bella shook her head,"I've known Jacob long enough to know he doesn't take the things we say too seriously. It's more of a love/hate relationship we have with each other. The tension is still there, but we were friends before we became what we are and I don't think he would let that get in the way. Besides, we've been through a lot with him and the pack. A little bit of an attitude from our new sister won't mean much to him."

"She's right Hermione." Alice added, "I've actually grown to tolerate him; instead of seeing him just as a 'mutt', he's more of a house pet to me now." She giggled, as the mood of the conversation changed. The rest of the family joined in on the laughter, before Alice added, "Come on, Hermione. I think it's time for us to eat."

"All of us?" I asked, realizing that I've never hunted with the entire family before

"Yes." Carlisle answered, "Of course, we'll still have to split up, though. There's too many of us to hunt together. Bella, Edward and Alice, why don't you come with Esme and I and Jasper, Hermione, Rose and Emmet can go together. We can meet at baseball field in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect" Alice squealed running with Bella, Edward hot on their heels

"Let's go, love." Esme said to Carlisle before running after their children

"Are you guys ready?" Emmett asked with a suspicious gleam in his eye

"We're not going to make a game out of this again, are we, Emmett? Last time that happened, Hermione embarrassed you." Jasper snickered

"Oh, come on! It''ll be fun!" He exclaimed

"I'm with Jasper, honey. Why don't we just hunt this time?" Rose added

I laughed at the pouting Emmett. "Come on, Em. Let's eat." I told him running in the opposite direction. I could hear Jasper, Rose, and Emmett behind me.

I heard the deer Carlisle and I noticed earlier and ran in the direction of their sound and scent. Not too long later, I tackled one deer to the ground and pierced my teeth into its neck. It didn't taste as good, nor was it as filling, as the bear I first had, but it sufficed. The warm blood the deer offered me slithered down my throat and created a sense of calm and ease within myself. I suppose I really did need to hunt. Although I was preoccupied with my own meal, I heard my brothers and sisters nearby feeding on their own prey.

Two more deer and one elk later, it was time to meet the rest of the family. Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I met each other before running to the field Carlisle told us to meet at. I have never been there, so I had to rely on my brothers and sisters to lead the way. I was still a newborn and substantially faster than the rest of them, so it was a bit of a slow run for me. Once the four of us made it to the clearing, we saw that the rest of the family had beaten us to it.

"Everyone have a good meal?" Carlisle asked once we reached them

"Yes, sir! I'm definitely full." Emmett answered, while rubbing his belly. The rest of us answered with a nod

"You should be." Jasper added, "You took down a bear, an elk, and two deer. You were about to sack your third deer, but time wasn't on your side."

"I'm a growing boy, Jasper." He replied, "I need my nutrients."

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her husband's childish behavior, while the rest of us had a good hearty laugh.

"Well," Carlisle began, "now that we've all had our fill, shall we run back to the house?" He asked

But before anyone could answer, the trees rustled behind us. The quiet sound of a four-legged animal could be heard. Jasper, Rose, Emmet and I turned around to see the creature that found us. I squinted my eyes. I knew what I was seeing, but I didn't quite believe it. Then, the wind turned. A scent that was I vaguely familiar with inhabited my senses. My memory was clouded. It smelled like freshly cut grass, or more specifically, it smelled similarly to what the Quidditch Pitch on beautiful, sunny day would smell like. I knew that smell. It was _Harry_.

But it couldn't be. Harry was thousands of miles away, lying in a bed at St. Mungo's. What would he be doing here? It didn't make sense. Could this stag really be Harry?

Then, quicker than I realized I heard Alice crouch down in a defensive position. The scent assaulted her senses, much more than my own. Before I could even use my power on her, her tiny feet leapt from the ground beneath her. I didn't have time to debate whether or not this stag could or could not be Harry, because my dear sister was ready to tear into this animal… And if it was Harry, he was about to die.

Before I could even think, I jumped from where I stood and with a thunderous clap, I tackled Alice to the ground. We both rolled around in the dirt a few times, pushing each other away, before my newborn strength kicked in. I roughly kicked and pushed Alice off, sending her sailing through the air and landing a few feet in front of the rest of the family. Unfazed, Alice stood up and resumed her defensive position. I, too, crouched in front of the stag, protecting it from predator Alice.

"Get out of my way, Hermione." Alice told me menacingly, baring her teeth, "You know better than to get in the way of a predator and its prey. That stag smells delicious and I'm not quite yet full."

And then I did it. It felt as if I was covering myself and Alice with a blanket. A warm feeling overtook both of us and my power to control bloodlust overpowered Alice. She slowly stood up, removing herself from her defensive position.

"Wow! Hermione is a badass!" Emmett exclaimed, before Rose slapped him on his arm

"Hermione, Alice… what are you two doing?" Esme pleaded, "You're sisters. You shouldn't be fighting."

"Hermione." Jasper whispered softly, obviously concerned for my sudden attack on my sister

I ignored them.

"Can I trust you enough to withdraw my power from you, Alice?" I asked, warily

"I don't understand why you stopped me, Hermione?" She asked, ignoring my question, "It's not a human."

I shook my head. "I don't know. I feel like… but it can't be." I muttered more to myself than to anyone else. I couldn't quite find words to explain why I did what I did... why I decided to protect this animal.

I turned my head to get a look at the stag. He looked frightened, but he was still there. It seemed as though he was watching and understanding the entire exchange between Alice and I. No ordinary stag would have stuck around for this. Animals naturally feared us.

I slowly started making my way towards the animal. Inch by inch, I was that much closer to his scent. The stag back away some, but I put both hand up in surrender to show I meant no harm. His scent was now overpowering, but I was still in disbelief. It wasn't until I was face to face with the animal that I noticed the stag's eyes and I gasped. If I wasn't a vampire, I would have fainted.

The stag's eyes were green.

_Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me _

* * *

**AN: A new chapter so soon? YAY! Consider it a gift for how I ended it. I know I promised that I would bring Harry into this chapter, but I didn't realize how long this was going to be until I actually wrote it. ****I'm sincerely sorry for this cliff hanger, but I felt this was a good place to end the chapter. In fact, I love it. This was a relatively easier to write compared to others, but it didn't come without difficulty. I struggled with the characters. For example, I didn't know who should say what (if they should say anything at all). I hope I pulled it**** off, though.**

**I would absolutely LOVE some feedback on this chapter! :)**

**The Fray - You Found Me**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectably. Lyrics are owned by Incubus.**

* * *

**_Chapter 14 - Dig  
_**_We all have something that digs at us  
At least we dig each other_

Previously on **Starting Anew**:

_I slowly started making my way towards the animal. Inch by inch, I was that much closer to his scent. The stag back away some, but I put both hands up in surrender to show I meant no harm. His scent was now overpowering, but I was still in disbelief. It wasn't until I was face to face with the animal that I noticed the stag's eyes and I gasped. If I wasn't a vampire, I would have fainted._

_The stag's eyes were green._

"Harry?" I asked with a shaky voice

The stag took a few more steps back as if it understood my words.

"Harry." I stated, this time, finding my voice. "I know it's you. You are the only stag in the world that has green eyes. Please, don't be afraid of me. It's still me… I'm still Hermione." I added softly, reaching my ice cold hand out to him

I could feel the tension, not only between me and Harry, but between my family and I, as well. They were confused, I know they were. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to know they didn't understand what was going on. Merlin, _I _didn't even understand what was going on.

"Hermione?" Alice called, "What is going on? Why are you calling that animal Harry? Unless… Wait – are you saying that this animal is that Harry Potter from your story? He's a stag?"

"Alice, please…" I pleaded, "not now."

Not once did I take my eyes off of Harry. I didn't dare take my eyes away. I was too afraid that he might disappear, realize that maybe this was a dream.

"Harry, please… transform back into your human form and I will explain everything to you. I will tell you everything."

The stag cocked his head to the side as if considering my bargain. After what seemed like an eternity, the stag's arms slowly began to shrink, while he beginning to stand upright. His head rounded out, glasses appeared on his face, and that familiar lightning bolt scar materialized on his forehead. In less than a minute, I was standing face to face with my best friend who was supposed to be in a coma.

"Hermione." The voice I missed so much said, "What happened to you? Are you- you're not- you've become a vampire?"

I heard him. I heard his words, but for some reason I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. I let out an unneeded breath and quickly, but very gently wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't believe you're here, Harry." I whispered in his ear. "You're alive… you're okay. I've missed you so much!"

Harry pulled away from me. "How did this happen? Did they do this to you?" He accused

And as those six words left his mouth, a few things happened at once. Harry reached in his pocket for his wand, pointing it over my shoulder towards my family, while I heard a ferocious growl coming from someone who decided it would be wise attack my friend.

"No!" I exclaimed, pushing Harry back before running full speed towards a vicious looking Rose. Her blonde hair was whipping behind her and her face was intent on hurting my friend. I collided with my sister and thanks to my newborn strength; I threw her into the air, landing herself right by Emmett's side. Emmett, the gentleman that he is, helped up his wife, without taking his eyes off me. He was torn between attacking me for attacking his mate and having sympathy for me for finding my friend who was suppose to be in a coma. Not two seconds later, I found myself by Harry's side. "Leave him alone, Rose. He doesn't know any better."

"Hermione," she hissed, "he just insulted the family. How can you expect me to just stand here and let him assume the worst of us?"

"Well, that's just it, isn't it, Rose? He's only assuming." I replied before turning to face my friend. I could see so much confusion and pain etched on his face and my dead heart lurched. "I think it would be best if Harry and I met you all at the house later. We have a few things to discuss and I'd wish to have a private moment with him."

"Hermione, I don't think-" Alice began, but I cut her off quickly

"Please, I'm just asking for a few hours and I'll come back."

"But I can't see your future if you go. It's all fuzzy." She told me

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'll be fine, Alice. Please, just go."

It was hard. The silence between my family, Harry, and I was unnerving. I knew my family was worried , concerned, and doubtful that my talk with Harry would go well (especially with Alice's revelation about my future going fuzzy), but I needed to be alone with him to explain what I have been doing for the past month and how I came to be what I am.

It seemed like minutes- hours before I heard feet shuffling on the ground. My family finally decided to retreat to the house while I spoke with my friend. Bella and Edward immediately ran to the house. Esme kissed me lightly on my cheek before Carlisle gently placed a hand on my right shoulder, showing me their support. I saw Alice and Emmett follow our "parents", but stopped at the break in the woods. They were waiting for Rosalie, while giving me an apologetic stare.

"Rosalie," I sighed. "Please, I'll be back in two hours. I promise."

Reluctantly, I heard her feet move. A second later, I found her by my side, holding my hand."Be careful." Was all she said before giving my hand a tiny squeeze and disappearing into the woods with her husband and sister. I wasn't too sure if she was looking out for my safety or his, but either way, I was grateful.

I closed my eyes. I knew there was still one person behind me and I dreaded asking him to leave. I turned around and found that Jasper was right in front of me. I wasn't sure when it happened, but his close proximity made it so much more harder for me to tell him to go back to the house.

He gently placed each of his hands on my upper arms and held me in place. I looked up into his topaz eyes to find them gazing back intently. His emotions were shut off. I couldn't feel anything coming from him and I wasn't exactly too sure if he was numbing me from feeling anything.

"Jasper," I began sadly, "I need you to leave, too. I need to be alone with Harry."

Still holding me, he nodded. Nothing more, nothing less. With a quick woosh and whipping of my hair, Jasper disappeared and I was left alone with Harry.

After what seemed like eternity for me, I turned around and I looked into his emerald eyes. They held so much pain and confusion that I couldn't bear having to explain myself. I knew he wouldn't approve, I knew he wouldn't understand why I left. I took in the sight of my best friend standing before me and I still couldn't believe he was here.

"What's happened to you?" He asked quietly

I gave him a small, apologetic smile. "Would you like to go somewhere else so I can explain?"

"Where?" He asked rather defensively, "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Harry!" I admonished, "I would never hurt you. Not as a human, not as a witch, and certainly not as a vampire! I understand seeing me like this is a bit of a shock to you, but if you would please let me explain before passing any judgments, then you could see that I never meant for this," I said gesturing towards my ice cold, translucent body, "to happen."

"Pardon me for being a little frightened, Hermione." He challenged, "I wake up at St. Mungo's to see Neville looking back at me and then goes on to say that you left, not telling him or anyone else where you were going. Molly was a wreck anytime I decided to do something on my own, nevermind me searching for you."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't even begin to apologize for the damage I caused after I left, but please… I'd like to take you somewhere. I promise I won't hurt you."

Silence.

More Silence.

I was beginning to count the second that passed between us. Harry hasn't been this upset with me since our third year when I had his brand new Firebolt confiscated by Mcgonagall and even then, he knew I did that for his own safety.

"Alright," He said after 148 seconds, "let's go."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it's a little farther than you'd think and you don't really know the area so apparating would be out of the question for you…"

"What are you trying to say, Hermione?"

I gave him a small smile, reached a hand out to him and waited for him to take it. Hesitantly, he took hold of my hand and as gently as I could, I pulled him onto my back and took off without warning. He gave a small yelp in surprise and instinctively, Harry wrapped his other arm around me and his legs around my torso. Three minutes later, we reached our destination.

I came across this place while hunting with Esme. I was both awed and inspired by this place. The serenity of the river calmed my senses and the beauty of the waterfall showed me that things happen for a reason and sometimes it could be beautiful.

"You could have warned me, Hermione!" Harry chastised me as his feet touch ground

I laughed. "You really think you'd let me carry you if I asked you? No harm done, Harry. Come on, let's just sit." I told him as I sat on a rather large boulder

I pulled my flats off and placed next to me before putting my feet in the water. I leaned back on my hands. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and rolled my head back. This was my peace.

I felt movement next to me. Without opening my eyes, I knew Harry was by my side. "What happened, Hermione?" He asked quietly

I sighed and brought myself up to a sitting position. "My life without you and Ron was incomplete. Ron died and we didn't even get a chance to start a future together. And you- you were here, but you weren't awake. I was by your side every chance I got and the best I could do was hold your hand, hoping you'd wake soon. I felt my life caving in on me. Everyone I loved was being taken away. And when I went to Australia to go see my parents, they were gone, Harry. They died not knowing their daughter existed!" I felt such intense grief as I found myself dry-sobbing into Harry's chest.

Harry, immediately filling the best friend role, was holding me tightly and gently caressing my back with his hand. "Shh, shh… it's okay, Hermione. It's okay." He muttered over and over again

After a few moments, I gained composure and wiped at imaginary tears away. "I'm sorry. I haven't had to talk about it for a while. The emotions just bombarded me."

"Don't worry about it."

I shook my head, unable to rid myself of the bad memories that invaded my mind. "When I came back, I felt more broken then when I left. Not only were things bad here, but to top it all off, I lost my parents too. I just needed to get away. Neville seemed to think it was a good idea, so I left. I apparated to a place where no living soul knew who I was and I was brought here. There were three vampires nearby, two brothers and a girl. One of the brothers and the girl held me down and the other, he ripped at my clothing and started- touching me." I shivered involuntarily. "He bit my waist and I was in too much pain to register what happened next, but all I remember was Rosalie carrying me away. Two days later, I woke up in their house and I was this."

A few beats of silence passed between us. I knew Harry just needed time to understand. I only hoped he would accept me for what I've become and accept the Cullen's as my family.

"Hermione," Harry finally said, "I understand how this happen to you and I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I'm here now."

"What do you mean?"

"Come back home with me. I'm sure Molly and Neville would love to see you again. Luna's made a full recovery, as well."

"Harry, I can't do that. I don't belong in your world anymore."

"My world? Hermione, my world is just as much your world as it is mine. You may be a vampire now, but you can't forget about the people you left back home."

"Of course, I haven't forgotten anyone back home, but _this_ is my home now. I can't go back to London.

"Why not?" He asked, I could tell he was beginning to get angry

I opened my mouth a few times, but closed it. Telling him I lost my magic was difficult. My magic has been a part of us for so long that I wasn't sure how he would handle it. "Harry, when I was bitten, the venom spread through my blood much quicker than it would in a human and as you well know, magic resides in the blood." I paused, letting the information sink in. "Blood does not circulate through my veins anymore, venoms does. I can't do magic. I'm not a witch." I paused again, "I don't belong in your world."

"Hermione-" He began to say, but I cut him off

"No, Harry, the Cullen's are great people. I know you can't see that now because one of them did try to attack you, but I've grown to love them as much as I love you. They've helped me a lot."

"I won't force you to come back home with me, but if you tell me that these people are great, then I trust you."

I small, but sincere smile grace my lips, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Would you like to meet them?"

"I don't know. I trust you, Hermione, but someone tried to eat me while I was a stag and another one tried to attack me."

"Alice was only doing what is natural to us. Carlisle, our father figure, taught us all how to hunt animals. We're 'vegetarians' of the vampire world, if you will. And Rosalie, she's fiercely protective of her family and when you accused them of turning me, she overreacted a bit."

"She nearly took my head off!" He argued, "If you weren't there to save me, I don't know what would have happened."

"Rosalie is a sweetheart." I told him adamantly

"Isn't it enough that I've accepted your living situation, but now you're convincing me that the girl who attacked me is a sweetheart? Now you've gone too far, Hermione."

I knew he was joking and I laughed.

"So is that a yes? You'll come back to the house with me?"

"I've been apart from you for too long. I'm not going anywhere that will take me away from you." He paused long enough to see me smile, "I must admit, though, I'm a little terrified to be in a house full of vampires. I know you and your family feed from animals, but they won't hurt me, will they?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "If you should be afraid of anyone, it should be me. I'm still considered a newborn vampire, meaning I don't have control of my emotions, my bloodlust is uncontainable, and I could snap at any moment."

"But you seem fine." He told me, "Unless you're having trouble sitting next to me."

"I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. I should have told you this sooner, but I do have a little piece of magic that stayed with me. I can control bloodlust. In a little bit of time, Alice says I'll be so in tune with the family's scents that I can control their bloodlust involuntarily."

"How would she know something like that? Can she see the future?"

"Yes." I answered simply, "And Edward can read minds, Bella can shield herself from powers, and Jasper can control and manipulate emotions."

"I was only joking about her seeing the future, Hermione; but it seems you found yourself talented little group of vampires. No wonder they love you so much."

"I didn't ask for this, Harry." I told him, "It happened to me. The Cullen's just taught me how to take this in stride and see the good in this. They've helped me more than they can possibly imagine and if I can help them with my simple extra talent, then I will."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He apologized, "It's just very difficult to see you like this. You've moved on without me and it hurts. I understand why you can't come back to the wizarding world with me, but I'm selfish. I found you, Hermione and I want you to myself. I don't want to have to share my best friend with a group of people, who you also love and love you back, and then have to leave without you. It doesn't seem fair."

"Then stay. Stay with me and get to know the Cullen's like I know them. I know you will love them as much as I do."

"I don't know, Hermione. Not only do you have eight people living in one house, but you're all vampires. I know you can control bloodlust, but please. I hope you understand my concern."

"Of course, I do." I told him, "I know I've given you a lot of information to take in, but all I'm asking now if for you to trust me."

"I've always trusted you, Hermione." Was all he said and that was all I needed

I slipped my flats back on and made my way to the line of trees that would bring me back into the woods that led to my house. I extended my hand to Harry and without hesitating, he placed his hand in mine before I effortlessly lifted him on my back and running through the forest.

This time was a much more enjoyable experience for Harry. I could occasionally hear him laugh and as the speeding of his heart increased, my own non-beating heart soared. I zig-zagged around trees, jumped over the river, and used tree stumps for leveraged, jumping from one tree to another. I've never been fond of flying on brooms, but I was trying to make this experience just as enjoyable for Harry.

It wasn't until we got to the house that I knew something was wrong. Harry and I barely set foot on Cullen property before I heard growling. As soon as I took one step forward, Jasper came running through the back door, took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

_Sing this song!  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone_

* * *

**AN: Okay, sorry for the long wait again, but I really wanted this chapter to be perfect. I wanted Harry to just go back to being Hermione's friend immediately, but I also still wanted him to have his reservations about it. This did end up going a little differently from what I originally planned, but well, Harry and Hermione felt they needed some time alone without the Cullen's. Anyway, please review! I am loving all the responses so far! :)**

**PS. Sorry for all the typo's and/or mistakes. I'm posting this pretty late at night... I'll just fix it up in the morning. I just wanted to get this chapter out there because I didn't want my loyal readers going another day without a chapter. :)**


End file.
